


Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay

by loeyviosa



Series: A Sky Full of Stars [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:35:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26790751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loeyviosa/pseuds/loeyviosa
Summary: Baekhyun believes there is no place in the world that can mend a broken heart, even in the Philippines, but after his request for sick leave gets approved, he promptly books a hotel in Baguio, the place where people say broken hearts go.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Series: A Sky Full of Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1962208
Comments: 7
Kudos: 104





	Sa Susunod Na Habang Buhay

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this for 3 days with classes and task to submit in between nakakaloka!!! hahaha please enjoy and i think ready your heart? but rest assured the fic is not tear-jerker. bear with my grammar and typos 'cause this is unbeta-d.
> 
> here are few reminders:
> 
> "niya" and "siya" are only for Baekhyun. This is his story.
> 
> I am not sure about the closing time of Burnham Park’s Boat Experience so bear with me. Let's just assume it is still open until 7pm. Also, I am not quite sure na about the entrance fee sa mga place. So again bear with me. Nilagay ko lang ‘yung mga alam and natatandaan ko the last time I went there hehe
> 
> PS. this is not your typical happy ending

  
  


“Huy, ano ba ‘yan, eh! Patingin na kasi!” 

Napalingon si Baekhyun sa mga employee niya at saka nilagpasan na rin ang mga ito. Nag-uusap lang at may konting bangayan pero pabiro lang naman at ginagawa naman nila nang maayos ang mga trabaho nila. 

Hindi siya ‘yung may-ari ng kompanya, ha? Just to make it clear. Chief editor siya at kasamang mag trabaho ang mga employee. Yun nga lang may maliit at sarili siyang office sa loob ng malaking department kung nasaan ang team niya. Mabait na chief editor. He treats his employees nicely yet still very professional, at sa labas naman ay tropa sila. Lalo na noong isa na nagngangalang Jongdae. Sa tagal nila pareho sa trabaho, they became  _ best friends.  _ Yes, mabigat at meaningful na salita na dahil ayun naman ang totoo. Jongdae knows  _ almost _ everything about him at ganun din naman siya rito. Almost lang kasi hindi naman pwedeng lahat isshare mo kahit pa sa pinaka pinagkakatiwalaan mong tao, diba? Or siguro ‘yung iba, but Baekhyun and Jongdae do not. They also respect each other’s privacy. Kung ayaw, edi ayaw. Kung hindi komportableng magsabi, huwag pilitin. Hayaan ang isa kung kailan na ito handa.

Pero minsan kailangan talaga ng isang kaibigan mag komento sa mga nangyayari sa buhay mo. Katulad nalang  _ ulit _ ni Jongdae na nag-suggest kay Baekhyun to unwind.

Masyado ng stress sa trabaho. Hindi nakakatulong sa pinagdadaanan niya ngayon. Sa loob ng seven years na nagtatrabaho si Baekhyun sa isang publishing company, napromote na lang at lahat two years ago, bilang na bilang sa kamay ang mga absent nito at walang late. Ganun siya ka-dedicated at hardworking. Papasok ‘yan kahit may biglaang party or gathering the previous night, kahit may sakit basta kaya. Yung iilang absent niya ay naospital na kasi siya.  _ Fatigue. _ Ayaw man at sa gusto, boss na niya mismo ang nag-insist na he had to rest or else, he’s going to get fired. The company can’t afford to lose him, eh. He’s excellent at his job. He never filed a request for leave.  _ Ngayon lang. _ Tuso si Jongdae. Pero kahit pa isisi niya ‘yan kay Jongdae, kung ayaw niya talaga ay hindi siya nito mapipilit. 

Alam kasi ni Baekhyun na he deserves  _ that. _ He deserves a break.

Sa ilang taon, ngayon lang siya napagod. Physically, oo, palagi. Araw-araw, tuwing gabi. Pero hindi na niya kaya kasi kahit mahal niya ang trabaho at ginagawa niya, he is mentally and  _ emotionally _ tired.

Ikaw ba naman pangakuang pakakasalan ng boyfriend mong nagtatrabaho abroad hanggang sa nanlamig at nagbago ang lahat ilang buwan ang lumipas at pag-uwi ng Pilipinas after a year, pinuntahan siya pero hindi para maayos ang naging komplikado nilang relasyon ngunit para tuluyang putulin ang koneksyon sakaniya.

May nakilala itong iba sa trabaho and realized na he cannot live without a child of his  _ own _ , hindi katulad ng plano nila ni Baekhyun mag-ampon. Ilang taon nilang plano ‘yun at sa loob lang ng ilang buwan ay nagbago ‘yun. Baekhyun’s  _ ex _ -boyfriend knocked up someone else and they are currently planning their wedding. Ang malala pa nga rito, imbitado si Baekhyun. Ayun ang last pabaon ng ex niya sakaniya when they met.  _ Wedding invitation _ .

Tarantado, diba?

Iniyak ni Baekhyun ang lahat ng sama ng loob, lahat ng sakit pero kulang ‘yon kasi kahit nailabas na niya ng isang gabi, kinabukasan pumasok pa siya and pretended that everything is alright, hindi nawawala ang sakit.

_ Nandito _ . Nandon pa rin ang kirot na hindi niya alam kung kailan mawawala, kailan lilipas.

Sobrang sakit.

At hindi kaya ni Jongdae makitang matamlay siya. Nagbago at napalitan ang dating sigla.

Jongdae knows what Baekhyun needs. And that is to  _ breathe. _ Sinabi nitong he should take all the time he needs. Aayusin nila ang trabaho nila. Jongdae assured him na magiging maayos ang lahat sa kompanyang panandaliang iiwanan ni Baekhyun, walang magiging problema, hindi siya ipapatawag, hindi masisira ang oras niya sa sarili niya at sa pagbalik niya ay sasalubungin siya nila.

Pinayagan naman si Baekhyun ng HR because his record is clean.

They gave him one month. A month for himself  _ alone,  _ a month to mend his heart. Of course,  _ hindi _ naman pagkatapos ng isang buwan ay nakalimutan na niya ang lahat pero at least,  _ hopefully, _ sa isang buwan na ‘yon ay matulungan niya ang sarili niyang bumangon. Na kahit andon pa rin ‘yung sakit, wala na siyang dudang nasa kaniya ang kulang, sakaniya ang mali dahil hindi.

He gave everything he could. Sadyang hindi lang nakuntento ang taong nanakit sakaniya. He doesn't deserve that.

_ He deserves a man who can give him everything he can offer. _ Walang pag-aalinlangan.

Pero hindi rin naman palaging lovelife ang sagot upang maging masaya ang isang tao. 

Self love is.

“Mag-ingat ka.” Ang sabi sakaniya ni Jongdae. Baekhyun’s one month will start tomorrow. Mamayang gabi ang alis niya.

Everything is set. He packed all the things he will be needing sa pag-alis niya. Nakapagbook na rin siya ng hotel room at may bus ticket na siya. He does have a car pero ayaw niyang mapagod. He wants to explore the place, enjoy himself na walang ibang inaalala kundi sarili niya kaya he choose to leave his car sa bahay niya.

Baekhyun nods and smiles at Jongdae. “Thank you.”

“Para saan?” Nagtatakang tanong naman ni Jongdae.

“You persuaded me to do this.”

Pabirong umirap naman si Jongdae. “Ano ka ba! Of course! Because I know that’s what you need. Basta magtetext ka. Kahit update lang. Nagsabi ka ba kay tito at tita?”

Baekhyun’s parents are in the province. 

He shakes his head. “Pagbalik ko nalang. Alam mo naman si mama.. he treats me like a teenager.”

Jongdae laughs. Kung sabagay. “Basta mag-ingat ka.” Huling sabi nito bago sila maghiwalay ng landas. Opposite direction kasi talaga ang inuuwian nila.

North si Baekhyun. South si Jongdae.

He gets in his car at pinadaan ang kamay sa manibela. “Maiiwan ka ng isang buwan. This will be the last time na gagamitin kita. For a short while lang naman.” he smiles and takes a deep breath before starting the engine at nagsimula nang magmaneho pauwi. 

May byahe pa siya mamayang alas diyes.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Nang makasakay sa bus at makahanap ng komportableng pwesto, iniayos na ni Baekhyun ang mga dalang gamit before plugging his earphones in. Siya ang nasa may bintana at isang babae naman ang nasa kaliwa niya. No need to interact. It’s been a long day. Siguro sisimulan niya ang saglit na paglisan sa Manila ng isang pagtulog. Hindi naman kasi siya nakapagpahinga kanina. He already had his dinner. Wala rin naman siyang makakausap at mahaba ang panahon niya upang pagbigyan ang mga matang makakita ng magagandang view. Bukas nalang ‘yon pag-akyat sa Baguio. Magpapahinga na muna siya.

Ilang stopover ang nagdaan, dalawang beses lang bumaba si Baekhyun at ‘yun ay upang magbanyo. Sa pangalawa ay bumili na siya ng maiinom. May snack naman kasi sa bag niya pero hindi niya pa rin ginalaw. He’s not hungry. Minsan nga ay one meal per day lang siya kaya rin napapagalitan ni Jongdae.

  
  
  
  
  


After eight hours, napatagal dahil sa mga stopover, at last ay nakarating na rin sila ng Benguet. Gising na gising ang diwa ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya natulog lang buong byahe pero masarap sa pakiramdam ang walang inaalalang tatapusin or deadline kaya naman he feels so much better unlike the past few days.

It’s been hell.

Bumaba na si Baekhyun kasabay ang marami makalipas ang ilang saglit na paikot-ikot sa Kennon Road. Isang maleta lang naman ang dala niya at isang hand carry bag kung saan nandoon ang mga importante at pangunahing gamit tulad ng cellphone at wallet.

While waiting for a taxi to bring him to the hotel where he booked, he sent a message to Jongdae. It’s six in the morning. Siguradong nakikipag-away pa si Jongdae ngayon sa alarm clock nito. Baekhyun knows his friend is not a morning person pero kailangang bumangon.

Sinabihan niya lang ang kaibigang nakarating na siya at saka na tinago ang cellphone. He is not there to take pictures sa totoo lang kaya he did not bother capturing the sky full of fog tulad ng ginagawa ng mga kasunuran niya sa taxi lane.

Nang turn na niya para makasakay ng taxi, hindi na niya pinababa ang driver upang sana ay tulungan siya sa dala niya. Kaya naman niya, eh. Isa lang ‘yon. When he got in, sinabi na niya sa driver ang destination niya which is sa Grand Sierra Pines Hotel. Naging tahimik ang mundo ni Baekhyun matapos non. He’s not the type of person na madaldal kasi sa mga hindi kakilala. As much as possible, kahit may hindi siya alam or gaanong familiar, he’s going to try and solve it himself na muna at saka nalang hihingi ng tulong kapag wala na talagang ibang way. That explains why he never asked manong taxi driver a question about anything sa tourist spot. He can always search. Technology has evolved.

Nang makarating, he paid the fare. Sobra pa nga ng 20 pesos but syempre hindi na niya kinuha. Nagpasalamat siya sa driver at sinabihan pa itong mag-ingat bago isara ang pinto. Sinalubong naman siya ng guard and motioned him to the way papuntang reception desk. Baekhyun mouthed a silent thanks bago ngumiti sa receptionist na nag-aantay and he presented a valid I.D., proof that he’s the Baekhyun Byun who booked a room, before filling out a form.

Pagkatapos, surrendered his I.D. and the form sa babae sa front desk. Nag-excuse ito upang kunin ang keycard lock. Baekhyun checked the time sa wrist watch na suot, may mga ingay sa background na hindi niya pinapansin until someone accidentally bumped into his back.

Medyo malakas pero hindi naman siya tumalsik. OA ‘yon. 

He frowns and whirls, and sees a tall man who is smiling apologetically at him.

Before the man could even utter an apology dahil hindi naman sapat ang pangiti-ngiti lang kahit pa  _ gwapo ito, _ may nagsalita sa likuran nila pareho ni Baekhyun.

_ “Chanyeol! Bat dyan ka dumaan?” _ Mahina ngunit striktang sabi ng receptionist na kumuha ng keycard lock ni Baekhyun. Hindi naman kaagad nakasagot ang lalaki na Chanyeol pala ang pangalan dahil hindi ito nabigyan ng pagkakataon when the receptionist faced Baekhyun politely.

“Here’s your keycard, sir.”

Baekhyun smiles back. “Thanks.”

Muli niyang hinawakan ang handle ng maleta kung saan nakasabit ang isang jacket at akmang didiretso na sa elevator nang harangin siya ng lalaking nakabangga sakaniya na hindi na nga sana niya papansinin pa dahil hindi naman nag cause ng any damage ang pagkakabangga nito sa likuran niya.

“Hatid ko na po kayo sa room niyo,  _ sir. _ ”

Baekhyun looks confused. He glances at the receptionist who is currently beckoning Chanyeol towards her. Mukhang pagagalitan at doon lang nagets ni Baekhyun.

“Are you an employee here?” he asked briskly.

Tumango naman ang matangkad na lalaking sa pagkakarinig niya ay nag-ngangalang  _ Chanyeol. _

“Yes, sir.”

Sasagot palang sana si Baekhyun na hindi na kailangan nang sumingit na ang receptionist.

“Naku, sir, pasensya na po kayo. Makulit kasi talaga ‘yang si Chanyeol, eh. Dito dumadaan kahit pa sinabi nang iba naman ang entrance ng employees. Patalikod pang naglalakad kanina dahil kakwentuhan si manong guard.” Pag-explain nito. Napakamot sa ulo iyong Chanyeo.  _ Kailan talaga chinichismis pa? _

Napangiti naman si Baekhyun. She didn’t have to explain tho.

“It’s alright. Mauna na ako. Don’t worry, Chanyeol. I am fine.” he says bago tuluyang lagpasan ito, “Excuse me.” Then he left.

Hindi na nangulit pa si Chanyeol kasi the guests are the boss. Isa pa, hindi pa ito nakakapagpalit ng uniform. He is still on his casual clothes. Black shirt na hindi kita kasi nakasuot ito ng black hoodie, black pants, gray rubber shoes. The hair is disheveled which is surprisingly ay bumagay.

Baekhyun, as a boss, is very particular kasi sa looks ng employees lalo na iyong mga humaharap sa clients or guests.

While waiting for the elevator door to open, dahil konti palang din ang tao sa lobby since ang check-in talaga ay 12 nn at nakapagbook lang si Baekhyun kaya anytime ay pwede siyang pumasok, narinig niyang pinagsasabihin noong nasa reception iyong Chanyeol.

“Huwag ka nang dadaan dyan sa susunod, ah! Last na ‘to! Kapag ikaw nahuli ni sir.”

Pasimpleng lumilingon si Baekhyun. Ewan. Siguro lack of entertainment and company dahil mag-isa lang siya kaya napapansin niya ang dalawa sa likuran niya lalo pa’t malalakas ang boses nito. Tahimik din kasi. Kasama na ang factor na hindi naman peak season kaya kokonti ang tao. 

Nakita niyang nagkakamot ng batok iyong Chanyeol. “Sorry na nga, Ate Jess. Hindi mo naman ako isusumbong, diba?”

“Kaya umayos ka dahil kapag nahuli ka, pareho tayong mapapagalitan. Nandito lang ako oh. Idadamay mo pa si Mang Peter.” Iyong guard. 

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Oo na po.”

“Sige na. Magpalit ka na kasi mamaya dadami na ang tao. Mag-almusal ka ha? Wala ng time mamaya. Bahala kang malupaypay dyan.”

Natawa lang si Chanyeol at kasabay ng paglabas ng dimples nito ay ang pagbukas ng elevator door sa harap ni Baekhyun.

He gets inside at pinindot ang floor kung nasaan ang kwarto niya.

  
  
  
  


11 am nang magising si Baekhyun. Matapos niya kasing ayusin ang mga gamit niya sa cabinet dahil magtatagal siya roon, mabuti nalang marami siyang pera, at makapagpalit ng malinis na damit ay pinili niyang magpahinga hanggang sa nakatulog siya.

Now that he’s awake, dumiretso siya sa balkonahe. Tanghali na. Sa Maynila kapag ganitong oras ay siguradong magpapawis ka sa init kung walang aircon but since nasa Baguio siya ay daig pa ang lamig ngayong tanghaling tapat sa siyudad tuwing alas tres ng madaling araw. Ang hangin. Ang presko. 

Ito na ba iyong sinasabi ni Jongdae na he has to breathe? He chuckled at himself. But he knows hindi naman enough na mag-stay lang siya sa loob. Yeah, pwedeng-pwede niyang gawin ‘yon pero kung mananatili lang siya doon at aasa sa room service for a month edi sana nagkulong nalang siya sa kwarto niya sa bahay sa Manila, diba? Hindi pa siya gagastos ng libo for a night stay. 

Kaya naman after mag-inat inat, Baekhyun takes a shower dahil kagabi pa siya naligo. Mabuti nalang at gumagana ang heater.

He dressed himself up bago lumabas, tanging dala ay cellphone at wallet kung saan naroon ang keycard. 

He has no itinerary. He always loves his travels unplanned. Except lang sa isang ‘to. As much as he wants to plan kasi, he has no will naman dahil walang excitement. He is alone. Kaya naman ito ang magiging pinakamahaba niyang  _ bahala na. _

He rode the elevator once again at nang makababa ay sinalubong ng maraming tao but not as crowded during peak season, katulad nga ng sabi kanina.

Lumabas na si Baekhyun. The guard greeted him. He smiles. Papunta sa abangan ng taxi, going to wherever place caught his eyes’ attention nang may pumukaw sa atensyon niya. Isang malakas na  _ babye _ na akala mo’y mga bata ang kausap at hindi naman siya nagkamali dahil paglingon niya sa direksyon kung saan nanggagaling ang ingay ay naroon ang isang pamilyar na lalaki.

Ano nga uli ang pangalan nito?  _ Chanwoo? Chansung?  _

Hindi niya matandaan. Natulog lang siya, nakalimutan na niya.  _ Ang bilis naman _ . Basta iyong lalaking nakabangga sakaniya kaninang umaga.

Sinara nito ang pinto ng isang kotse pagkatapos magpaalam sa mga batang sakay ng backseat at binaba pa nga noong bantay iyong bintana para muling mag- _ babye  _ ang mga bata. Baekhyun reckons nag-checkout ang mga ‘yon at hinatid noong Chan- _ guy  _ or whatever his name is. Siguro ay tinulungan sa mga bagahe.

Akmang iiiwan na ni Baekhyun ang tingin dahil maghihintay nga pala siya ng taxi at baka ilan na ang nakalagpas nang saktong humarap si Chan-guy sa direksyon niya at nagtama ang tingin nila.

Baekhyun flashes the smallest smile he can ever give to someone habang kabaliktaran naman ang binigay nito sakaniya. Isang napakalapad at friendly-ng ngiti and before he knew it, nakalapit na ito sakaniya. Chanyeol jogged towards him at saka lang niya naalala ang pangalan nito sa tulong na rin ng nameplate na nakapin sa upper right corner ng polong uniform na suot.

_ Hi, I am Chanyeol! _ Ang nakalagay.

“Hi, sir. Remember me?”

Tumango si Baekhyun bago umiwas ng tingin at muling nag-abang ng taxi.

“Mag-isa po kayo?”

“May nakikita ka bang hindi ko nakikita?”

Dahil don, natawa si Chanyeol pero mukhang seryoso si Baekhyun kaya naman tumikhim ito bago sumagot nang  _ maayos _ . “Marami po. Nasa Baguio kayo, sir. Walang lugar ditong safe para sa mga ayaw sa multo at kung ano-ano pang espirito.”

“What?!” Napakalakas namang sabi ni Baekhyun. He was being sarcastic sa tanong niya. He didn’t expect na iba ang magiging intindi ni Chanyeol. He was expecting nag magsosorry ito at iiwanan siya. Bakit parang ngayon nananakot pa ng mga taong  _ nag-iisa? _

“Joke lang, sir. Mga half kasi common knowledge naman yata ‘yon, diba? Joke ulit.”

Napailing si Baekhyun. Too friendly.

“Ganito nalang, sir, para makabawi ako.”

“What do you mean?”

“Kasi kanina po nabangga kita, diba? Tapos ngayon kinukulit pa kita.” Chanyeol says, “Nag-lunch ka na ba?”

“Don’t tell me you are trying to ask me out on a date because my answer would be no.”

Napakamot si Chanyeol sa batok. Siguro maniarism nito‘yon kapag napagsasabihan. “Hindi, sir. On duty pa ako, eh. Bawal pa po ‘yan.” Ang sabi nito. “Mamaya nalang.”

Baekhyun scowled. Ngumiti si Chanyeol. Aayos na talaga.

“Aayain ko lang po sana kayo sa restaurant ng hotel kung nagbabalak kayong kumain sa labas, maganda dito niyo muna umpisahan kasi hindi talaga kayo magsisisi. May irerecommend akong dish.”

“And that is?”

“Salmon fillet, sir! Sobrang sarap! Teriyaki ‘yung sauce ‘non. Parang hindi mo gugustuhing kumain ng ibang dish sa loob ng tatlong araw _ — _ ” Ngunit hindi niya pinatapos pa si Chanyeol.

Salmon. It is his ex-boyfriend’s favorite and the last thing he must do is to remind himself of anything about that  _ jerk. _

Baekhyun takes a deep breath. He should still be nice. Chanyeol doesn’t know.

“I’m sorry but I don’t like salmon.” He lied. Halatang nagulat si Chanyeol. Parang almost everyone loves it kasi. Bihira iyong mga may ayaw. “I like bangus belly better.”

“Ah! Sinigang ba, sir?”

Mukhang hindi titigil ang bibig ng isang ‘to and since wala namang point for Baekhyun to say another lie dahil totoong he loves bangus belly, he nods.

“I know a place! Mas mura pa kesa dito sa hotel, sir.”

“Where?” Baekhyun asks.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at saktong may humintong taxi sa harapan nila. Chanyeol motioned Baekhyun na pumasok. Confused, sumunod pa rin siya at saka binuksan ni Chanyeol ang pinto sa shotgun seat bago sabihin kay Manong Driver ang lugar na hindi niya naintindihan. Basta he’s sure na pangalan ‘yon ng isang kainan.

He can trust Chanyeol naman, diba?

Ngumiti ito sakaniya at bago isara ang pintuan ng taxi para makaalis na, may sinabi pa ito.

“Hindi ko mababayaran si kuya tulad ng ginagawa sa mga movie at teleserye pero mapapabaunan kita ng  _ ingat _ , sir. Sa susunod nalang kita ititreat. Kapag sumahod na at nandito ka pa. Doon, maaya na talaga kita ng date.” 

And as ridiculous as it may seem, Baekhyun finds himself smiling nang umandar na palayo ang taxi.

“Pinopormahan ka yata ‘non ni Chanyeol, sir, ah?”

Nagulat si Baekhyun. The driver is looking at him through the rearview mirror. “Kilala niyo po?”

“Lagi akong nagagawi sa parteng ‘to kasi dyan sa hotel maraming nag-aabang ng taxi. Mabait ‘yung batang ‘yon. Laging nagpiprisintang siya nalang ang mag-abang para sa mga guest at bubuhatin pa ang mga dala nila. Mabigat man o hindi.” So ginagawa pala sa lahat. It is pathetic of Baekhyun to think na he is different.  _ And seriously, why would he be to someone na wala pang isang araw niyang nakikilala?  _ Gutom na siguro talaga siya. “Pero ikaw palang, sir..” dugtong ni manong.

“Po? Ang alin?”

“Kung hindi kasi sa matatanda niya ginagawa, sa mga may dalang sanggol o bata naman.. Ikaw lang ‘yung mukhang kaedaran niya.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Hindi na nakapagsalita si Baekhyun matapos sabihin ni manong ‘yon hanggang sa nakarating na sila sa destinasyon. Hindi iyon ang expected ni Baekhyun na lugar pero mukhang ayos naman at masarap nga dahil marami ang kumakain. Isa itong simple at hindi kalakihang eatery. Ang ingay. Medyo crowded. Baekhyun was hesitant at first dahil tingin niya ay wala siyang mapupwestuhan nang tanungin siya noong nag-iihaw sa labas.

“Kakain ka, sir?”

“S-sana po…” 

Bigla namang sumigaw iyong nag-iihaw na babaeng may edad na ikinagulat ni Baekhyun pero hindi na niya ipinahalata.

“Isang bakanteng mesa! Kakain si sir!” Tapos ay tinuro niya si Baekhyun doon sa tao sa loob na nagmadali namang bumaba upang tawagin si Baekhyun. “Dito, sir. Pasok lang.”

Baekhyun pressed his lips together at sumunod na. Maluwag naman pala kung makakapasok sa loob. Mas gusto lang siguro ng mga tao pumwesto sa bandang labas dahil mahangin at mas ramdam na nasa Baguio ka talaga samantalang sa loob naman ay ramdam ang init na nanggagaling sa heater. Wala pang bintana, kaya wala ring view.

“Anong order mo, sir?”

Hihingi pa sana si Baekhyun ng menu pero naalala niya bigla ang dahilan kung bakit nga ba siya naparon. “Sinigang na bangus belly po.”

“Ano pa, sir?”

Mag-isa lang. Siguradong hindi niya ‘yon mauubos.

“And one plain rice, ate.”

“Yun lang po?”

He nods. 

“Sige, sir. Iseserve nalang.” Ang sabi noong ale at saka na umalis sa harapan niya at diniretso ang papel na naglalaman ng order niya sa kusina bago harapin ang ibang customer na nagdatingan.

Tahimik lang na naghihintay si Baekhyun nang tumunog ang phone niya and when he checked it, he saw a message from Jongdae.

_ Kamusta? _

He typed a reply.  _ So far so good. I’m going to have my first meal here in Baguio. _

_ Ano? Strawberry taho?  _ Sagot naman ni Jongdae.

Baekhyun laughs as he reads the message. Jongdae knows how much he loves strawberry. 

_ Sira! Meal ba ‘yon? I’ll have sinigang for lunch. _

_ Nakakain mo ‘yan sa Manila :/ _

_ Someone recommended the small resto to me, eh. I am here now.  _

_ Alright. Eat well. Lunch na rin muna ako with the team. _

Hindi na nagreply pa si Baekhyun pagkatapos ‘non at saktong dumating na ang order niya. He first tried sipping the soup at hindi siya binigo ni Chanyeol.

It is indeed the best sinigang he ever tasted. Sorry sa mama niya. Masarap pa rin ang bulalo nito.

He ate at nagbayad na pagkatapos. 130 pesos lahat. Sulit naman. 

Ngunit ang kalibangan na ‘yon at panandalian lang. Now that he’s done eating, saan na siya pupunta?

He has no idea.

Naglakad-lakad siya and realize the eatery is located inside a park. Maraming mga bata, pamilya. Naisip niya kung sinama niya kaya ang pamilya niya, mga pamangkin niya? Hindi na siguro siya mabobore ng ganito.  _ Mukhang naling desisyon ang mapag-isa ng ganito katagal. _ Konti pa at baka hindi siya abutin sa Baguio ng isang buwan kung ganito naman kaboring. 

Nang mapagod, naupo si Baekhyun sa isang bench at pinagmasdan ang mga batang naglalaro, may mga hawak na lobong may design ng iba’t-ibang cartoon character, mga nagtatakbuhan, mga nagbabike, mga kahawak ng mga magulang nila.

Ang sarap maging bata. Carefree lang. Ang tanging problema lang ay sa tuwing hindi sila pinapayagang maligo sa ulan, maglaro sa labas, o di kaya naman ay kung gaano kasakit matanggalan ng ngipin.

Baekhyun smiles at his thought. Nakakamiss maging bata. Yakap lang ni nanay, tatahanan ka na pero ngayon, yakap ni nanay ay magiging dahilan pa upang humagulgol ka. Not that it is a bad thing pero hindi nalang din niya ginagawa dahil ayaw niyang bigyan pa ng problema at pag-alalahanin ang matatanda. Dati-rati nilalakasan pa niya ang bawat pag-iyak pero ngayon he’s hiding it as much as he can.

Nagbabago talaga ang lahat sa paglipas ng panahon.

Sa paglingon niya sa ibang direksyon, kaagad siyang nagsisi. Ang daming couple. Para bang lover’s lane. It is not that he is bitter,  _ or he is. _

Sila lang ba ‘yung deserved sumaya? 

Eight years, niloko lang siya. Iniwanan lang siya at ngayon ay magpapakasal na sa iba, magkakaanak pa.

Exhaling, tumayo si Baekhyun. Sabi niya sa sarili niya hindi niya iisipin ang ex niya pero siguro talagang mahirap iwasang isipin ang taong nagbigay ng sakit sa puso mo, lalo pa kung nag-iwan ito ng isang tanong kung bakit hindi naging sapat? Saan ka nagkulang?

To cheer himself up, even a bit, he bought strawberry taho. Kalaunan, hindi niya napansin at 13:30 na pala, he decided na magpunta nalang ng SM Baguio. Kung nalalaman lang ito ni Jongdae, baka tinawagan na siya upang bungangaan. Again, katulad ng sinigang, maraming mall sa Manila.

_ Something new naman sana ano, Baekhyun? _ He said to himself. 

Nag-ikot ikot siya sa SM. In the end, namili nalang siya ng mga damit at iba pang bagay na pwedeng ibigay sa mga pamangkin niya pag naisipan na niyang bumalik. Siguro tatapusin nalang niya ‘yung leave niya sa probinsya nila. Namimiss na rin naman kasi niya ang pamilya.

  
  


Inabot siya ng alas sais doon at nang mapagod, he decided na bumalik na ng hotel. Doon nalang siya magdidinner. Hindi na niya kayang dalhin pa sa restaurant sa mall ang mga pinamili niya.

When he gets inside the lobby, parang pinagtatagpo talaga ang mga landas nila ni Chanyeol. Pa-out na rin ito. Iba naman ang nakaduty for night shift, of course.

Ang unang-una nitong napansin ay ang mga dala ni Baekhyun na kaninang umaga ay wala naman. Paper bag ng SM department store at kung ano ano pang boutique na tanging sa malls lang makikita.

“Sir, kamusta pasyal natin sa SM?”

Baekhyun can sense sarcasm and honestly, hindi niya masisisi si Chanyeol. Siguro katulad lang din nito si Jongdae but then he chose to ignore the room attendant.

Kaso sinundan siya nito, eh. “Tulungan na kita, sir.”

He did not protest. Madami talaga siyang dala.

Tahimik silang sumakay ng elevator hanggang sa makababa at naglakad papunta sa room ni Baekhyun. Hindi pa nakakapagpasalamat si Baekhyun nang buksan niya ang pinto ay ibinaba na ni Chanyeol ang mga paper bag.

“Okay na po ba dito?”

He nods at akmang aalis na si Chanyeol nang tawagin niya ito sa pangalan dahilan upang mapahinto ang huli.

“May kailangan kayo, sir? Room service? Dinner?”

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Tour guide. I need a tour guide. When is your day off?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Magsisinungaling naman si Chanyeol kung sasabihin nitong hindi nagustuhan ang narinig mula sa guest na unang kita pa lamang ay natipuhan na. 

There’s something in Baekhyun’s sad eyes na gusto nitong palitan ng saya at bigyan ng liwanag at sigla.

Chanyeol has never anticipated his day off so excitedly until now.

  
  
  
  


Samantalang nahiga naman si Baekhyun sa malambot na kama pagkatapos maglinis ng katawan. Nakapagdinner na siya. Room service. Thanks to Chanyeol and speaking of Chanyeol, wala sa plano niyang magpasama rito. Bigla nalang ‘yon pumasok sa isip niya and he did not expect na papayag si Chanyeol. Maski nga siya ay nagulat at hindi nagkaroon ng pagkakataon upang bawiin ang mga salita dahil umoo na kaagad si Chanyeol at sinabi kung kailan ang day off. It is two days from now kaya hindi na makakaatras pa si Baekhyun.

Nakitaan niya na rin kasi kaagad ng plano si Chanyeol pagkasabi palang niya. Siguro pangarap non maging tour guide. Baekhyun smiles habang nakatingin sa ceiling. At least, there is someone to distract him.

He is going to give it a try at kung sakaling hindi pa rin mag work, hindi niya pa rin maenjoy ang stay niya despite him being with Chanyeol kahit  _ once a week _ lang habang nasa Baguio siya, uuwi siya sa pamilya niya.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinabukasan, hindi gaanong maaga bumangon si Baekhyun. He had breakfast sa hotel at tama nga si Chanyeol, masarap doon. Kung mahilig ka sa fancy restaurant. Hindi naman niya pinagsisisihan kung saan siya nag lunch kahapon. Simple lang doon. Lutong bahay unlike sa hotel na Western Cuisine. Both fit perfectly in his liking. 

Matapos kumain, dumiretso siya sa lobby at meron lang doon iisang tao. Mukhang naghihintay ng oras which is 12nn upang makapag check-in. Maaga pa kasi. He decided na huwag na munang bumalik sa taas dahil hindi naman siya mahilig manood sa TV at kung mag neNetflix siya at sigurado romance lang ang mairerecommend sakaniya. Kung sakali, mas lalo namang ayaw niya ng horror lalo pa’t he is currently alone. Not that he is not sa Manila but the place now is foreign to him. 

Binati siya ng tao sa front desk and he greeted back bago naupo sa semi-round leather couch at kumuha ng magazine to read.  _ Bored na bored. _

Ngunit hindi ‘yon nagtagal. Nakaramdam siya ng kailangan niyang mag-banyo. He used the one in the lobby. Saglit lang naman siya and after washing his hands ay lumabas na rin kaso hindi siya kaagad nakabalik sa kaninang pwesto dahil may nakasalubong siya.

Si Chanyeol na malapad ang ngiti sakaniya. He tried to act na parang hindi niya inimply na gusto niya itong makasama last night lang. WELL, hindi naman kasi talaga. He is just out of company and no choice kasi wala siyang kakilala.

“Good morning, sir.”

“Morning.” He says at lalagpasan na sana ito nang it is Chanyeol’s turn para tawagin siya. Of course, hindi sa pangalan. Hindi pa rin kasi nito alam. 

Chanyeol tried tho. The receptionist, the one he called Ate Jess, knows he has a  _ little _ crush on Baekhyun and he tried getting Baekhyun’s name pero ayaw ni Ate Jess.

Number one rule ‘yan sa work nila. No giving out personal information. Isa pa, nasa protocol din not to flirt with guests. Ani Chanyeol ay hindi naman nito gagawin at gusto lamang malaman ang pangalan pero ayaw talaga ni Ate Jess. Wala namang access si Chanyeol sa front desk kaya wala itong magawa. Room attendant ito. Not a receptionist.

“So, dito ka lang ngayon? Mamayang gabi ka pa talaga lalabas?”

“Gabi?” Baekhyun frowns in confusion.

Tumango naman si Chanyeol na para bang sinasabi niyang  _ duh, nakalimutan mo na ba?  _

“What do you mean? I don’t get it. Bakit gabi?”

“Kasi gabi pa ang out ko. I am your tour guide, remember?” Hindi pa nakakasagot si Baekhyun, may idinugtong na si Chanyeo;. “Huwag mong sabihing gusto mo lang makalabas nang maayos at maikot ‘tong Baguio isang beses sa isang linggo tuwing day off ko? Kukulangin tayo ron.”

“So... “

Chanyeol smiles at medyo lumapit kay Baekhyun dahil baka may makarinig sakanila at hininaan ang boses. “I am planning to take you out on a  _ date  _ every night after my shift at syempre sayo ako buong araw kapag day off ko.”

It may sound flirtatious pero hindi. Yung choice of words lang pero ‘yung tono ni Chanyeol ay parang normal na sakanilang dalawa mag-usap ng ganoon. Wow,  _ comfortable si papi. _

_ Friends? _

“Ano? Ayaw mo pa?”

“Pero galing ka ng shift. Pagod ka _ —” _

Hindi na siya pinatapos pa nito. “Ako si  _ Iron Man _ . Hindi ako napapagod. Marami akong energy. Kayang-kaya itong ilibot. Bigyan mo lang ako ng pagkakataon.”

Hindi sumagot si Baekhyun.

“Ano, sir? Ayaw mo bang maranasan ang nightlife sa Baguio City? Ikaw rin, baka pagsisihan mo ‘yan.” 

Baekhyun rolled his eyes at para namang hihindi siya. Tama naman si Chanyeol sa huling sinabi nito, eh. Andito na rin naman siya. Bakit palalagpasin pa niya? Ayan na, oh. Meron nang taong handang samahan siya.

“Oo na.”

That made Chanyeol grin. “Magkita tayo sa labas mamaya. 6pm.”

Baekhyun nods at lalagpasan na sana ito nang muli siyang pigilan sa pangalawang pagkakataon. 

“What?”

“Parang hindi naman yata maganda kung hindi kilala ng tour guide ‘yung tourist niya, diba?”

Hindi diretsong tinanong ni Chanyeol pero hindi naman tanga si Baekhyun para hindi magets ‘yon.

“Baekhyun. You can call me Baek.”

“Naks, nickname basis? Okay, Sir Baek. You can call me Yeol.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Kinahapunan nagsimula nang magready si Baekhyun. He took a shower and picked whatever pair of top and bottom na madampot niya sa cabinet basta bagay. Hindi na siya gaanong nag-effort kasi bukod sa wala namang special occasion, he does not really care about how he looks often. Isa pa, si Chanyeol lang naman ‘yung kasama niya. He just a comfortable top underneath his big hoodie and jeans. He paired it up with Balenciaga rubber shoes and at exactly 17:45, he is good to go. 

Naglagay lang siya ng lip balm at saka iyon ibinulsa ‘cause his lips tend to get dry kapag cold weather bago tuluyang lumabas ng room. 

May couple pa siyang nakasabay sa elevator and he hears them kissing behind him habang pababa sila.  _ Gosh,  _ sana sa kabilang side nalang siya bumaba. If he only knew… Mabuti nalang at bumaba rin ang dalawa sa UG. Malay niya kung anong gagawin doon at wala na siyang balak alamin pa. He ran a hand through his soft locks bago bumakas ang elevator door nang lumapad ito sa LG kung saan ang destinasyon niya.

He headed outside. Ilang minuto nalang din naman. For sure, hindi sa lobby ang daan ni Chanyeol at kung doon siya maghihintay sa loob ay baka hindi pa sila magkakitaan. Kaya kahit malamig, bearable naman since he is wearing something thick at balot na balot naman siya, sa labas siya naghintay. Hindi rin naman nagtagal ay dumating na si Chanyeol.

“So anong gusto mong unang gawin?”

He faced Chanyeol with a stern look, para bang nagtatanong ng  _ seryoso ka ba? _

Nagets naman kaagad ni Chanyeol. “Joke lang, sir.” Sabi nito. “Nakasakay ka na ba sa boat?”

“Of course..”

“Ng Baguio? Dyan sa lake?” Paninigurado ni Chanyeol at doon lang narealize ni Baekhyun. There is a famous boat ride nga pala sa Burnham Lake. “Not yet.” Sagot ni Baekhyun.

“Seryoso ka ba? First time mo ba rito?”

Baekhyun shakes his head, “I got here twice. This is the third time but the first two were because of business so I have no time to explore and experience life here.”

“Ah, kaya..” Chanyeol says. Akala ni Baekhyun ay magtatagal pa sila doon sa labas nang bigla siyang hilahin ni Chanyeol at tumawid sila.

“Hey!” Sigaw ni Baekhyun sa gulat niya. Chanyeol only laughs. Wala naman gaanong dumadaan. “Mag-aabang na tayo ng taxi, sir. Malayo-layo kapag nilakad, eh. Masarap ngang maglakad-lakad pero aabutin tayo ng isang oras, depende pa sa bilis natin. Mauubusan tayo ng oras.”

Hindi naman nag protesta si Baekhyun. Mas alam ni Chanyeol ang mga bagay na ‘yan.

Nang makasakay si Baekhyun ng taxi, akmang isasara ni Chanyeol ang pintuan sa backseat when Baekhyun called him.

“Bakit mo sinasara?”

“Sa harap na po ako, sir. Para komportable ka dyan.”

Gusto mang sabihing ayos lang naman kung magkatabi sila ay hindi nalang ginawa ni Baekhyun. He also thinks that would be weird. Kung sa harap din komportable si Chanyeol, eh, edi go. 

“Alright. Go.” He says at siya na ang tuluyang nagsara ng pinto.

Chanyeol jogged toward the shotgun seat at mabilis nang sumakay.

“Manong, sa Burnham. On po natin ‘yung heater, ah? Baka lamigin ‘yung tourist ko sa likod.” He says sabay lingon kay Baekhyun at kindat.

Napailing siya. Nature na siguro ni Chanyeol ang playful attitude.

Dinaldal si Chanyeol noong driver at dumaldal naman ito pabalik. Baekhyun doesn’t mind naman. Nakikinig lang siya. That’s enough para hindi siya mabore. At least this time he is not alone hanggang sa may bitawang salita‘yung taxi driver na nagpatigil sa kadaldalan ni Chanyeol.

“Tahimik ang nobyo mo, iho.”

“Tay naman!” Awkward na sabi ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi napigilang matawa. He glances at Baekhyun whose cheeks reddened. Mabuti nalang at madilim. Hindi iyon nakita ni Chanyeol. “Diba nga po sabi ko turista ko ‘yan. Hindi ko po siya nobyo. Ka- _ date  _ lang.” Nagbibirong sabi ni Chanyeol saka muling tinignan si Baekhyun na umiwas lang ng tingin.

Nanghingi ng paumanhin ang taxi driver at hindi na nagtanong pa kahit confusing na wala raw relasyon pero magka-date ang dalawa. Naging tahimik na ang byahe hanggang sa makarating sila sa Burnham Park.

Bumaba na si Chanyeol. Kumukuha palang si Baekhyun na ipangbabayad nang maunahan na siya ni Chanyeol. Bumaba na rin siya at iniabot kay Chanyeol ang kaparehong halaga ng ibinayad nito sa taxi.

Tinignan lang naman ito ng huli. “Ano ‘yan?”

“You were not supposed to pay for the fare. Ako na nga itong nang-aabala tapos gagastos ka pa?”

Ngunit umiling ito. “Akala mo ba wala akong pera?” Hindi naman talaga nainsulto si Chanyeol. Naiintindihan naman nito ‘yung punto ni Baekhyun.

“No, it’s not like that, Chanyeol.”   
  


“Ayun naman pala, eh.” Sabi nito. “Edi walang problema.”

“Pero diba sabi mo kahapon wala ka pang…”

Hindi na siya pinatapos pa nito. “Alam mo, magsasara nalang ‘yung lake nang nagtatalo pa rin tayo tungkol sa pamasahe na ‘yan. Huwag mo nang intindihin ‘yon, sir. Hindi lang naman ikaw ‘yung mag-eenjoy sa  _ date  _ na ‘to kaya ko ginawa ‘yon at hindi ibig sabihin na ako nagbayad sa taxi, ako na gagastos sa lahat ‘no. Malay mo inunahan na kita ron kasi mura lang. Para mamaya sa dinner, ikaw na. Sigurado mas mahal ‘yon, eh.”

That made Baekhyun smile. Napangiti na rin si Chanyeol. Expert talaga sa pangangatwiran.

“Fine..” Baekhyun says. Nagsimula na silang maglakad. “But why do you keep calling this a  _ date _ ? This is not a date.”

“Bakit? Kailangan ba magdedate lang ‘yung mga magnonobyo o nobya? Wala namang ganung rule, ha. Kaya nga may term na friendly date. Eh, tayo, magkakilala lang kaya acquaintance date.”

“Ang daming alam.” Baekhyun whispers na hindi nakaligtas sa pandinig ni Chanyeol ngunit ngumiti nalang ito.

Buti nalang din at hindi na inungkat pa iyong sinabi ni manong driver kanina. Baka magkailangan pa sila, or si Baekhyun lang kasi mukhang game si Chanyeol sa kahit anong usapan.

Nang makarating sila sa may Lake, wala ng pila. In 30 minutes kasi, magsasara na sila. “Kuya, pwede pa ba?”

“Pasara na. Balik nalang kayo bukas.”

“Okay lang kahit saglit lang kami, kuya. Parang hindi rin naman kasi gugustuhin ng kasama kong magtagal. Experience lang, kuya. First time niya, eh.”

Pipigilan na dapat ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol kasi pwede naman silang bumalik sa ibang araw nang biglang pumayag iyong bantay ng bangka. “Basta same rate ah?”

Chanyeol looks at Baekhyun. May magagawa pa ba siya? He lets Chanyeol decide para sa  _ date _ na ito, eh. “Go.”

“Yun!”

Tapos ay hinanda na ‘yung boat. Si Baekhyun ang pinapili ni Chanyeol. Swan ‘yung kanila.

“Kaya mo bang sumakay?”

“It is my first time..” Baekhyun says and takes a deep breath. “Pero yes, kaya ko. Safe naman ‘to kuya, diba?” Halatang tinatapangan lang ni Baekhyun. Kita ni Chanyeol ‘yon kaya naman inalalayan na siya nito. Hinawakan siya sa bewang na dahilan ng pagkagulat niya.

“Safe ‘yan, sir.” sabi naman noong bantay.

Ang lapit-lapit ni Chanyeol sakaniya. Sa sobrang lapit nga ay naamoy ni Baekhyun ang pabango nito. Ang bango. Seryoso. Not the typical perfume ng mga lalaki na matatapang. Mild lang ‘yung kay Chanyeol. Hindi masakit sa ilong. 

Medyo napatagal ang pag-appreciate ni Baekhyun sa amoy ng taong nakahawak sa balikat niya kaya muntikan na siyang ma-out of balance at malaglag sa tubig kung hindi lang nito nahigit ang bewang niya mas palapit and this time, they are closer to each other.

“Kinakabahan ka ba? Kung takot ka talaga, sa iba nalang _ — _ ”

Ngunit hindi na pinatapos pa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Tumango siya at buong tapang na tinanggal ang pagkakapulupot ng braso ni Chanyeol sa katawan niya.

“I can manage.” He says and he succeeded naman in making it to the boat. Sumunod na si Chanyeol na sanay na sanay. He managed to get into the boat in split seconds. 

“Ipagmamaneho kita, sir. Akong bahala sayo.” Sabi ni Chanyeol pero hindi na ‘yon naappreciate pa ni Baekhyun.

He is too occupied by the thumping beat of his heart.

_ Ang bilis…  _ He exhales. Kaba lang ‘yon dahil sa takot na baka mahulog siya. Nothing more. He silently said to himself kahit na ang totoo ay hindi maalis sa isip niya ‘yung pakiramdam ng braso ni Chanyeol na nakaikot sa bewang niya, pati na rin ang manly nitong amoy.

_ Baekhyun, you are going crazy. Gutom ka lang. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


In no time, nakalimutan na rin naman iyon ni Baekhyun dahil sa kadaldalan ni Chanyeol. Umaakto pa itong akala mo ay nasa dagat sila. Noong una ayaw pang makisali ni Baekhyun and he keeps saying na ang corny ni Chanyeol at isip bata but eventually, naenjoy rin niya ang company nito.

Hindi mahirap pakisamahan si Chanyeol. Tanggal ang boredom kapag kasama ito.

Their 30 minutes passed by like a blur. Pumipito na ‘yung bantay ng lake pero bago tuluyang ilapit kung saan sila aahon, Chanyeol took his phone from his backpack and take a picture of the beautiful night sky.

“Ikaw, sir? Wala kang dalang camera?” he asks the obvious. Wala nanaman kasing dalang bag si Baekhyun. Hindi naman kakasya ang camera sa bulsa ng hoodie or pants, unless maliit ito.

Baekhyun shakes his head. “Ah, phone lang ba gamit mo? Tara, picturan kita.”

“No na. Hindi ako mahilig sa mga ganyan.”

Napailing si Chanyeol sabay sabing, “Eh, ako, oo..” Sabay tumabi kay Baekhyun at set ng front cam sa phone niya. “Tayo nalang. Souvenir ko as a first time tour guide. Hindi mo naman ‘to makikita. Akin lang. I suppose, ayos lang?”

Wala na ring nagawa si Baekhyun. Mukhang hindi magpapaawat si Chanyeol. After taking a selfie, umalis na rin sila roon. Nauna si Chanyeol bumaba upang maalalayan si Baekhyun. This time hindi na ito nagtapang-tapangan muli. Umuuga ang kinatatayuan niya. Hindi siya sanay sa ganun at baka kung mag-iinarte pa siya aty tumaob iyon. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya, mahigpit. 

When he successful left the boat, mabilis siyang bumitaw rito at nagpasalamat.

“So saan tayo next?” He asks.

“Seven na. Nakaset-up na ‘yung night market. Gusto mo?”

Parang mga bituin sa langit na nagliwanag naman ang mga mata ni Baekhyun.

“Night market?! Tara!”

That was not the answer Chanyeol was expecting. Sa hitsura kasi ni Baekhyun, mukhang he is into luxurious places and brands. Chanyeol thought pa na sa mga mabibili itong bagay didiretso when they got into the row of stalls pero sa mga pagkain dumiretso si Baekhyun.

“I miss this kind of setting. It reminds me of Japan and Korea!” Excited nitong sabi.

Muling kumamot si Chanyeol sa batok. “Sosyal naman ‘non. Di pa ako nakakapunta ron, eh.  _ Soon palang. _ ”

Ngumiti lang si Baekhyun. “Let’s eat. Get everything you want. It’s on me.”

And both of them had a feast. Sa sobrang kabusugan sa mga street food, ayun na ang dinner nila. 

Naglalakad nalang sila ngayon with Baekhyun holding an ube taho in a plastic cup with straw sa isang kamay. 

“Masarap pala ‘tong ube.”

“Pero aminin mo, mas gusto mo ‘yung strawberry.” Chanyeol says. Personally kasi, mas gusto nito ‘yung strawberry. 

Baekhyun nods naman. “My most favorite food in the whole wide world!” Parang batang sabi niya.

Chanyeol let out a chuckle.  _ Cute. _

“Bakit hindi ka bumili?” Baekhyun asks as they stroll outside the park.

“Sawa na ako. Sa halos araw araw ba naman simula noong bata ako. Lolo ko gumagawa rin niyan.”

“So dito ka lumaki? Taga rito ka talaga.”

Chanyeol shrugs, “Hindi ako dito lumaki. Taga-baba ako. Sa La Union. Dun ‘yung mga magulang ko samantalang dito naman mga lolo’t lola ko sa papa. Three years palang ako dito. Kela lolo ako tumutuloy ngayong nagtatrabaho ako sa hotel. Bale tatlong taon palang din akong room attendant doon.”

Tumango si Baekhyun habang gusto rin namang magtanong ni Chanyeol, katulad nalang ng kung bakit nag-iisa si Baekhyun but then he thinks he is not in the position to do that kaya huwag nalang. Hindi rin naman nag-open up si Baekhyun who only checks the time.

“Gusto mo nang bumalik?” Chanyeol asks.

“Ikaw..” He says. “ Hindi ka pa ba pagod? Galing ka pa sa trabaho kaninang umaga pa.”

“Kaya pa naman. Sabi ko sayo ako si Iron Man, eh.”

Baekhyun chuckles. Naupo sila sa isang bench. Kahit pa sabihin ni Chanyeol na kaya pa nito, ayaw naman ni Baekhyun abusuhin. 

“But I think bukas na talaga.”

“Pagod ka na?”

Tumango nalang si Baekhyun kahit hindi pa talaga kasi he has a feeling na kung sasabihin niyang si Chanyeol ang iniisip niya, hindi ito papayag at mag-iinsist lang na he still can.

“Sige, hatid na kita.”

“Hindi na.” sabi ni Baekhyun. “Kaya ko naman. Magtataxi nalang ulit ako. Dumiretso ka na sainyo.”

Ngunit kung makulit si Baekhyun, walang tatalo kay Chanyeol.

“Doon din naman ang way ko.”

“If that so, edi tara na tapos ipadiretso mo nalang sainyo ‘yung taxi. It’s on me this time.” Pag-insist ni Baekhyun.

Mabilis lang silang nakakuha ng taxi and in less than 12 minutes, nakarating na sila sa hotel. Nagpaalam na si Baekhyun at pinigilan si Chanyeol nang akma itong bababa pa upang pagbuksan siya ng pinto. He paid for the fare. Sobra-sobra kasi hindi naman niya alam kung magkano ang aabutin sa metro hanggang kela Chanyeol.

  
  


Little does he know na pagbaba niya at nang makasigurado si Chanyeol na nakapasok na siya sa loob, pinahinto nito ang taxi driver. “Dito nalang ako, manong.”

“Paano ho itong bayad, sir? Sobra-sobra. Kunin niyo na po.”

Pero hindi naman iyon kaya ng konsensya ni Chanyeol. “Ayos lang po. Pang-boundary mo na ‘yan. Ingat ho!” He says at saka na tumawid upang bumalik sa lugar kung nasaan sila ni Baekhyun kanina.

Doon na kasi malapit ang bahay nito. Talagang hinatid lang si Baekhyun dahil delikado na nang ganoong oras. Hindi naman sanay si Baekhyun sa lugar. Naglakad nalang si Chanyeol. Exercise daw.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Samantalang napangiti naman si Baekhyun habang nakalapat ang likuran sa malambot na mattress. First day pa lang nila at konti palang ang nagawa pero ang saya na niya. He expected kasi na boring itong trip niya since mag-isa siya. Hindi siya nag sisising ayain si Chanyeol na samahan siya. He’s certain marami pa itong pagdadalhan sakaniya and he is excited maikot ang lugar.

Mas masaya talaga ang isang trip kapag may kasama.

He sighs and when his phone beeped due to Jongdae’s message, saka lang niya narealize na he haven’t gotten yet Chanyeol’s number para sana makapagpasalamat pero siguro hindi naman ‘yon kailangan. Sasabihin nalang niya bukas at sa mga sususod pang araw na sasamahan siya nitong libutin ang Baguio.

In that way, may kasama siya, madidistract siya at mailalayo sa mga bagay na ayaw niyang isipin.

This trip is not that bad after all.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


A day passed na ganun ulit ang nangyari. Baekhyun waited for Chanyeol’s shift to be over bago sila lumabas. They had a proper dinner together at mas napadalas na ang pagpapatawa ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun. Unti-unti, mas gumagaan ang loob nila sa isat’t-isa.

Wednesday came, Chanyeol’s day off. The previous night, nagkaron na sila ng usapan kung anong oras sila magkikita sa labas ng hotel. 7 AM. Pababa palang si Baekhyun 10 minutes before 7 samantalang nasa labas naman na si Chanyeol, kaninang 6:30 pa andon. Usually, late si Chanyeol pumasok pero kanina ay bumangon itong parang batang sobrang excited sa first day of school na bago ang lahat ng gamit at walang idea kung gaano kastressful ang kahaharapin sa bawat pagtaas ng baitang sa mga susunod na taon…  _ Poor children, charot. _

Lumabas na si Baekhyun. They still haven’t gotten each other’s cellphone number kaya sa personal lahat ng plano at usapin.

Paglabas, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol waiting for him, nakasandal ito sa isang poste.

“Ang aga ha?”

Nakakapagbiro na rin si Baekhyun ng ganon. Hinarap siya nito and to say that he is fascinated is an understatement. 

Ang gwapo…. Simple lang naman ang suot ni Chanyeol pero ang lakas ng dating. He is in his usual black outfit but this time, his hair is not disheveled. He is wearing a snapback, revealing his  _ attractive  _ forehead. 

What the fuck? Gutom nanaman si Baekhyun. Noo? Attractive? He is not himself,  _ really. _

May camera pang nakasabit sa leeg nito.

“Tara na?” Napansin din ni Baekhyun sa paglapit nito sakaniya na may similar shoes sila. Napansin ni Chanyeol na nakatingin si Baekhyun doon kaya napakamot ito sa ulo. “Class A lang ‘yan. Hindi katulad ng sayo.”

Hindi tuloy alam ni Baekhyun ang sasabihin. Nahiya siya bigla. Baka iniisip ni Chanyeol na kinukutya niya ito.

“I’m sorry.”

Umiling lang naman si Chanyeol. Wala ‘yon rito.

“Tara na?” Pag-ulit nito. “Sobrang ready ako, oh! Hiniram ko pa camera ng pinsan ko prara may gamitin tayo. Papalitan ko nalang ‘yung SD card niya. Akin na lahat ng laman nito.”

Napangiti si Baekhyun. “Okay, magpapapicture na ako… in one condition.”

“Ano?”

“Pahingi rin ako ng copies.”

“Hinding-hindi naman ako makakatanggi sayo, sir. Kaya ngayon palang umpisahan na natin.” Chanyeol says at bago pa makareact si Baekhyun, tinapat na nito ang camera sa mukha nilang dalawa na ngayon ay magkalapit na. Ikinagulat ‘yon ni Baekhyun kaya sa unang capture ay nakuha sa litratong nakatingin siya kay Chanyeol, mukhang pinagmamasdan niya ito.

“Sir, alam kong gwapo ako pero huwag mo naman masyadong ipahalata.” Nagbibirong sabi ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun snatched the camera from the taller’s hands. “Ako na nga!” Chanyeol lets him. Pumwesto ito sa bandang likuran niya and since matangkad si Chanyeol, Baekhyun stretches his arms at saka tumingala.

Lumabas tuloy sa picture ay para silang couple at kahit hindi naman talaga ay nagmukhang nakasandal siya sa dibdib nito.

“Bagay.” Bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Huh?” Tanong ni Baekhyun. Hindi niya naintindihan.

“Wala. Sabi ko tara na! Marami tayong nakaplanong gawin ngayong araw!”

  
  
  
  
  


Una nilang ginawa ay kumain _ — _ ng taho. Chanyeol discovered kasi na Baekhyun doesn’t eat heavy breakfast. Mabuti nalang at nagkape si Chanyeol bago umalis ng bahay. Tinanong naman ito ni Baekhyun kasi if Chanyeol wanted to eat, they would, pero sabi nitong mamaya nalang kaya dumiretso na sila sa first destination na pinlano ni Chanyeol.

Camp John Hay. While on the way, kinwento nito nang kinwento ‘yung mga gagawin nila. No surprise na katulad ng unang pinlano dahil hindi mapakali ang dila nito sa pagdaldal. Wala namang kaso ‘yon kay Baekhyun and in fact, mas naexcite pa nga siya ‘cause Chanyeol asked him if he’s not afraid of the heights and when he said no, Chanyeol said they’re going for some high adventures. 

Zipline!

The last time he experienced that was sa Subic pa and that was almost two years ago. He was with his family. Birthday ng pamangkin niya pero hindi naman niya gaanong naenjoy dahil one day lang siya ron because of work. He spent his rest day lang then the day after he went back na. He’s that workaholic.

In a short while, they arrived at their first destination. Kaagad nang bumaba si Chanyeol. As usual, sa harapan ito ng taxi samantalang nasa likod naman si Baekhyun.

“Welcome to Camp John Hay!”

It’s only 7:30 and 8AM ang operating hours ng lugar kaya naman Chanyeol decided na ilibot na muna si Baekhyun. He turned on the camera and captured different beautiful scenery. 

“Kung makakuha ka para namang first mo rito..”

Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol, smiling. Lumabas ang dimple nito. Isa talaga ‘yon sa mga napansin ni Baekhyun una pa lang.  _ Ang lalim, eh. _ It’s cute.

“Not for me. Para sayo ‘tong mga ‘to. Memories. Para pag-alis mo ng Baguio, may baon kang  _ alaala. _ ”

Baekhyun shrugs. “If you say so…”

Tapos ‘non ay lumapit ito sakaniya. “Why?” he asks.

“Pwesto ka ron sa may maraming bulaklak. Kuhanan kita ng picture.”

Baekhyun, being shy to pose in front of Chanyeol, shakes his head. “Huwag na…”

Ngunit makulit itong isa. “Sige na,  _ sir. _ Paano mo maalalang naging masaya ka rito kung puro place lang kukuhaan mo? Baka mamaya niyan kapag sinabi mo pa sa ibang nanggaling ka rito, hindi maniwala kasi walang proof. Baka sabihin kinuha mo lang sa internet ‘tong mga lugar.”

Galing mangatwiran. Baekhyun chuckles. “Okay, fine.” Susunod na naman siya, eh. There’s no need for Chanyeol to hold his hand pero siguro sa excitement na rin nito, he did. 

Baekhyun felt something strange in his stomach when Chanyeol’s enormous and rough hand (and not to mention very manly due to its visible veins) gets in contact with his own soft and slender one.

For a moment, napatingin doon si Baekhyun. Hands like Chanyeol’s with a watch in the wrist  _ attracts him… _ He immediately shakes his head and imaginatively slaps his face when he thought about that.

_ What the hell? _

“Okay ka lang?”

He unknowingly blushes when Chanyeol asks him. “Y-yeah.” he says. Nasa harapan na siya ng magagandang flowers.

Lumayo na si Chanyeol sakaniya, hawak ang camera. Hindi naman ito ang kukuhaan pero ito ang nakangiti.

“Smile naman dyan, sir.”

And so he does. Baekhyun flashes an awkward smile. Chanyeol let out a chuckle.

“Ayusin mo naman.”

Napataas ang kilay ni Baekhyun, “Sinasabi mo bang magulo ang hitsura ko?”

“Hindi naman sa ganun,  _ sir.  _ Ayos naman, eh.  _ Maganda. _ ” Chanyeol beams, “Pero mas gaganda kung aayusin mo ‘yang ngiti mo. Act natural. Ako lang naman ‘tong kaharap mo.”

Gusto sanang sabihin ni Baekhyun na ayun nga, eh, ito ang kaharap niya pero that would be weird and would only make the situation more awkward.

_ Tska bakit ba niya iniisip ‘yon?  _ Bakit siya apektado kung anong hitsura niya sa harap ng  _ ibang tao _ ngayon samantalang usually wala naman siyang pake? Basta he’s being himself. 

Ito ba epekto ng Baguio? Ito ba epekto ng pag-alis niya? Ito ba epekto ng pagiging mag-isa?

He sighs at umaktong napipilitan just because Chanyeol told him so bago ngumiti nang mas maayos at mas  _ maganda  _ katulad ng sinabi nito sakaniya.

“Yan. Bagay na bagay sa view. Naangatan mo, sir. Mas maliwanag na ‘yung ngiti mo.  _ Mas maganda ka na sa mga bulaklak. _ ”

Kung iba lang ang nagsabi, iisipin ni Baekhyun na inuutot lang siya but there is something in Chanyeol’s words and the way he said those things na walang choice si Baekhyun kundi maniwala. It sounds so sincere.

“Try naman ng ibang pose. Pang-Instagram.”

“Ay nako, 0 ang post ko sa IG.”

“Talaga? Sayang, tatanungin ko pa naman sana username mo tapos iistalk kita.” Natatawang sabi ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun’s sure now Chanyeol is not being serious.

“As if naman ibibigay ko.”

“Edi hahanapin ko nalang.”

“Still no use. 0 nga ang post.”

“Edi sa stories.”

“I only share stories sa close friends.”

“Ah, so feeling close lang pala ako?”

Baekhyun glares at Chanyeol. Natawa ang huli. “Joke lang, sir. Sabi ko nga hindi tayo close, eh.”

Hindi na rin sila nagtagal doon dahil nag-open na ang place. It is already 8 AM. Marami-rami na ring tao ang nagdatingan. 

“Pasok muna tayo sa Butterfly Sanctuary. Baka gustuhin mo nang maupo after zipline, eh.”

May entrance na 70 pesos. Baekhyun paid for the both of them. Actually, there is nothing special about the garden kasi those butterflies can be seen even in other places. It would only be special depende sa kasama and in Baekhyun’s case, for experience nalang din kasi andon na rin naman siya. Simply because it’s in Baguio.

  
  


“Ang gaganda nila, ‘no? Malaya. Palipad-lipad lang.” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol na nasa likuran pala niya.

“Malaya? They can fly that’s why you said that but are they really free? Look, they are caged in this sanctuary. I don’t think being able to fly makes them free kung hindi naman nila napupuntahan ‘yung mga lugar na gusto nila outside this garden.”

May laman ang mga salita ni Baekhyun. That made Chanyeol frown a bit. “May pinagdadaanan ka, sir?

But instead of answering verbally, Baekhyun only smiled.

Para lang siya ang mga butterfly na ‘yon. Nakakalipad, in his case nakaalis nga siya ng Manila but then again, just like those butterflies in the sanctuary, nakakulong pa rin ang puso at damdamin niya,  _ nasasaktan.  _ Gusto mang makalimot, hindi magawa. It will take time.

“Tara don!” He tried to sound as excited as Chanyeol upang hindi na rin ito magtanong at kung magpapadala siya sa emosyon ay siguradong masisira ang lakad nila. Nahihiya rin naman siya kay Chanyeol. Nag-effort ‘yung tao na samahan siya instead na nagpapahinga ito. Pakiramdam tuloy niya ninakaw niya ‘yung oras ni Chanyeol to rest.

Sumunod naman si Chanyeol. HInalis na lang sa isip iyong mga sinabi ni Baekhyun. Of course, he respects kung ayaw sabihin ni Baekhyun. It’s not ilike they are close enough. They are not even friends.

Chanyeol took a lot of pictures. Ilang beses din nitong kinuhaan si Baekhyun. Mostly stolen shots until they reached the end part of the sanctuary. Kukuhaan nito sana si Baekhyun nang bigla niya itong hilahin.

“Let’s take a picture together.” Baekhyun says, “Hindi naman pwedeng puro ako nalang.”

At syempre, mag-iinarte pa ba si Chanyeol?

Medyo binent nito ang knees in front of Baekhyun since he is taller para makita si Baekhyun then they both smiled on the camera.

“One, two, three. Say  _ buttercheese! _ ”

Baekhyun lets out a laugh. “Gutom ka?”

“Di naman. Butterflies kasi tapos cheese naman talaga ‘yung sinasabi so buttercheese!”

“Ang corny mo.”

“Pero tumawa ka, sir.”

“It is because I haven’t heard a joke fthese days kaya kahit ano bebenta sakin.”

“Sus.” sabi nalang ni Chanyeol at lumabas na sila.

“So ano ready ka na?” Tanong nito sakaniya as they strode inside the Camp John Hay.

“Zipline? I am more than ready!”

At dumiretso na sila doon. Halatang excited si Baekhyun. It is one of the things kasi na hindi niya expected na maeexperience niya sa pagpunta ng Baguio yet he will surely enjoy kasi he knows marerefresh siya rito. An effective adventure para sa mga taong naghahanap ng way upang makalimot. 

_ Very good si Chanyeol sa part na ‘yon. _

“Sir, wait!”

Mabuti nalang at hindi mahaba ang pila. Pangatlo sila.

“Solo, sir?” Si Chanyeol ang tinanong yet tumingin ito kay Baekhyun sabay sabing, “Siya lang po.”

Tumaas naman ang kilay ni Baekhyun. “What? Dalawa tayo.”

“Nako, sir.. Ang mahal. Ipangkain nalang natin mamaya.”

But Baekhyun shakes his head. “Akong bahala.” Magpoprotesta pa sana si Chanyeol kasi nahihiya na itong si Baekhyun palagi ang gumagastos nang dugtungan niya ang sinabi. “If it was not for you, baka umuwi na ako day 1 palang. Please, Chanyeol.  _ Hindi masayang mag-isa. _

At sino ba naman si Chanyeol para tumanggi, diba?

“Dalawa po kami.” He says.

Baekhyun smiles. 

“Weh have combo packages, sir. Baka gusto niyo.”

Dinicuss sakanila ‘yung package. Tumango-tango si Baekhyun. “We’ll go for a canopy and superman ride.”

Nagsuot na sila ng safety gears dahil susunod na sila.

Nahuli ni Baekhyun na tinitignan ni Chanyeol kung gano kataas at layo ‘yung tatawirin nila.

“Takot ka yata, eh.” Panunukso niya kay Chanyeol.

“Hindi, sir, no!” Depensa naman nito. Totoo naman, tho. He is not afraid. “Chinecheck ko lang. Ako pa nga nag-aya sayo kanina, diba?”

“Malay ko ba kung sinasabi mo lang tapos kaya ayaw mo kasi natatakot ko.”

“Tumatalon ako sa falls. Walang-wala ‘tong zipline. Panis ‘to sakin.”

“Ang yabang.” Umiirap pero natatawa namang sabi ni Baekhyun. “Ikaw na matapang.”

“Sabi ko nga sayo, sir, ako si Iron Man. Superman superman ride, sus.”

Napailing nalang si Baekhyun. He can’t imagine what would be Chanyeol’s reaction kung makakapagtour ito sa Marvel Studios. Mukhang Iron Man, eh.

When it is their turn, nagpakawala si Baekhyun ng isang malalim na exhale after inhaling deeply. Excited na siya sa hampas ng malakas na hangin.

“Ready, sir?” Tanong sakanila ng operator.

“Ready!” Sabay na sagot nila ni Chanyeol. 

And they were released. Sobrang bilis ng pag-slide. Nakapikit si Baehyun, dinadaan sa sigaw ang paglabas ng sama ng loob habang nakadilat naman si Chanyeol na tumitingin tingin pa sa baba pero mas malakas ang sigaw kay Baekhyun until nakarating na sila sa kabilang dulo.

“Wooh! Buti hindi ako kumain. Baka may tao sa baba tapos akala niya umuulan, yon pala nagsusuka na ako.”

Baekhyun glowered pero natawa rin eventually. He knows naman Chanyeol is not being serious. “Paano naman magkakatao dyan?” he says, tinuturo sa baba.

Chanyeol is laughing. “Malay mo lang.”

At pinalitan na ang mga nakakabit sakanila for superman ride.

“Ready, sir?”

“Ready na si Ironman harapin si Superman!”

And again, they were released. Mas challenging this time at mas madaling makita ‘yung baba kaya unconsciously, napahawak si Baekhyun sa kamay ni Chanyeol since nakaspread ang arms nito. Humawak naman si Chanyeol pabalik, mahigpit and they are holding each other’s hands hanggang dulo. 

Unang bumitaw si Baekhyun nang aalisin na ‘yung gear na suot nila and he awkwardly pressed his lips nang maalalang siya ang unang humawak. Understandable naman ‘yon, diba? Syempre, may kaba pa rin naman. Kahit sino naman siguro.

Ngunit bago tuluyang kunin sakanila ‘yung nasa ulo, the operator guy offered to take a photo of them together. 

Pumayag naman silang dalawa at binigay ni Chanyeol ‘yung camera. They were both smiling widely until the guy who is holding the camera asked Chanyeol to put an arm over Baekhyun’s shoulder.

“Sige na, sir. Akbayan mo na. Bagay na bagay nga kayo, eh!”

Nawala na nga ang awkwardness dahil sa holding hands na ‘yan, pinalitan naman kaagad ni kuya.  _ Pucha. _

Nagkatinginan sila. Both their cheeks are getting red.

“Sige na. Kung tropa lang kayo, wala pa rin namang masama ron.”

At para matapos nalang, Baekhyun nods at Chanyeol. Doon lang umakbay ang huli pero hindi na sila nagdikit pa. Chanyeol intentionally left a space para hindi mailang si Baekhyun. After two clicks, binalik na rin ng operator ‘yung camera kay Chanyeol.

“May mga kuha rin po kayo kanina, sir. Baka gusto niyong kunin.”

Sasabihin palang sana ni Chanyeol na huwag na dahil may kamahalan iyon at siguradong epic faces lang naman nila ‘yung nakuhaan nang maunang magsalita si Baekhyun.

“Kukunin namin.”

Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol na parang nagtatanong ng  _ seryoso ka? _

“Memories, diba?” Baekhyun says at dumiretso na sa kuhaan ng picture to pay.

They thanked the operator men after and left. 

“Ang saya!” Baekhyun says.

Nakasunod si Chanyeol sakaniya, tinitignan iyong picture nilang dalawa ni Baekhyun sa camera kung saan nakaakbay siya and he unknowingly smiled.

_ Tama si kuya. Bagay nga. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Gutom ako. Let’s eat?” Sabi ni Baekhyun after a while. Nakakaagod din ‘yon ah?

“Anong gusto mong kainin?” tanong naman ni Chanyeol. Syempre, he is the  _ tour guide _ so he is going to suggest. 

“What will you suggest?”

Binitawan ni Chanyeol ang kapapatay lang na camera. “Sa totoo lang, hindi ko alam..” He scratches his nape, “Kasi hindi ko pa nakakainan lahat dito. Ang mamahal, eh.”

Baekhyun chuckles. “Okay, then. Maglalakad-lakad nalang tayo at saka tayo pumili. You will help me. Ayokong makakarinig ng  _ ikaw bahala or kahit ano. _ ”

Chanyeol nods na parang bata. In the end, sa Red Rustikz ang bagsak nila. Baekhyun is craving pizza. Gusto rin naman ni Chanyeol.

“Order whatever you want.” Sabi niya rito.

Halatang nahhiya si Chanyeol but Baekhyun wants him to be comfortable. Siya na nga itong nakakaistorbo, eh. The least he could do is to treat Chanyeol para naman makabawi siya sa kindness na pinapakita nito simula pa noong unang meeting nila.

They again took a picture but this time sa phone na ni Baekhyun. 

“I’m going to share this on my Instagram story.”

“Ang daya. Hindi ko makikita.” 

Tumawa lang si Baekyun and kept his phone. Minutes later, nagreply doon si Jongdae asking kung sino ang  _ papi _ na kasama niya. Malamang kung ano-ano nanaman ang iniisip nito pero mamaya na;ang sasagutin ni Baekhyun pagbalik sa hotel. He doesn’t use phone much talaga kapag nasa labas.

Kumain na sila at nagpahinga lang ng konti pagkatapos at dumiretso na sa manor para bumaba rin lahat ng intake and maburn daw ang carbs sabi ni Baekhyun.

Marami ulit pictures. Si Baekhyun nagpiprisinta na ring picturan si Chanyeol at pumoose naman ito as if he owns the house. 

“Gusto ko kapag nagkabahay ako ganito. American style. Luwag. Ayoko rin ng may second floor.”

“Why naman?” Baekhyun asks. They are treading over the balcony.

“Para sama-sama talaga kami ng pamilya ko. Mas malapit sa isa’t-isa.”

Baekhyun smiles. Mababaw lang ‘yung dahilan but if Chanyeol is being serious right now, meron din naman talagang sense ang sinabi nito. Siguro close si Chanyeol sa pamilya. He looks family-oriented, too.

“Hindi mo ba namimiss ‘yung family mo?” Tanong ulit ni Baekhyun. “I mean your parents.. You told me nasa La Union sila.”

“Syempre namimiss pero hindi naman ako basta-basta pwedeng bumaba. Siguro once a or twice a month ginagawa ko. Sayang din kasi pamasahe kung gagawin kong linggo-linggo. Imbes na gastusin ko, ipadala ko nalang sakanila, nakatulong pa sa pangangailangan ng mga kapatid kong nakakabata at magbigay nalang din ako kela lolo at lola.”

That warms Baekhyun’s heart. Hindi pa man sila gaanong magkakilala, ilang araw palang, he knows and he can tell that Chanyeol is a good son. He is a good brother, a good grandson.  _ He is a good man. _

  
  
  


Nang magsawa sila s Camp John Hay, nag-aya si Baekhyun sa Minesview Park. Sa ilang beses niyang nakarating sa Baguio, palagi niya lang nadadaanan ‘yon but seeing how beautiful the view from up there on the Internet, it makes it one of the places he’s been wanting to visit.

Nakakita rin siya ng mga maraming mabibili pagkarating nila pero sinabi ni Chanyeol na mamaya na ‘yon. It is the view that matters Dali-dali silang umakyat. Medyo stiff at madulas kaya inalalayan siya ni Chanyeol and when they reached the top, Baekhyun spreads his arms widely habang finifeel ang malakas at malamig na hangin na tumatagos sa hoodie na suot.

Buti konti lang ang tao. Maluwag.

“This is nice! I like it here!” He says to Chanyeol na parang bata.

Kinukuhanan siya nito ng litrato mula sa likuran at sa pagharap na ‘yon ni Baekhyun, napahinto si Chanyeol sa pag-click but he managed to capture Baekhyun’s excited and  _ lovely _ smile. 

Saglit na natulala si Chanyeol at hindi nito namalayang nakalapit na pala si Baekhyun.

“Kumukuha ka ng pictures? May I see?” Akmang kukuhain na ni Baekhyun ang camera nang ilayo iyon ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi!” Medyo napalakas ang boses.

Baekhyun frowns, “Huh?”

“Ano…” Chanyeol gulps at saka pinatay ang camera. “Lowbatt. Sandali, palitan ko lang ‘yung battery.” He says at naupo sa pwesto sa bandang gitna.

“Okay.” Sabi naman ni Baekhyun and luckily for Chanyeol, hindi na sumunod pa si Baekhyun. Pinagmasdan at enjoy nalang ang view while Chanyeol does not really change the batteries since hindi pa naman talaga lowbatt at nilipat lang nito ang recently captured pictures ni Baekhyun sa sariling cellhphone before deleting it sa camera.

  
  
  
  
  
  


May mga binili si Baekhyun paglabas nila ng park. Small souvenir and pasalubong for his nephews and nieces. Nag-aabang sila ng taxi habang nakatitig si Baekhyun sa printed photo nila ni Chanyeol with a St. Bernard Dog named Douglas. 

They discovered na they both love dogs kaya hindi nila pinalagpas ang pagkakataon. Maski si Chanyeol na ilang beses nang nakakapunta doon sa park. It’s a new experience with Baekhyun.

Hapon, they went to The Mansion.and to the Botanical Garden after. Halatang enjoy si Baekhyun. Dumidilim na ang kalangitan pero pareho silang parang walang bahid ng kapaguran. They are now seating, eating chocolate pinipig na nabili ni Chanyeol sa labas ng Minesview Park kanina. Nagkukwentuhan lang sila with Chanyeol leading the conversation. Ang daldal, eh. Random things. Mostly about sa lugar. Mga historical facts. Aliw naman si Baekhyun.

“Gusto mo next week mag-picnic tayo?” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol na kaagad namang inagreehan ni Baekhyun. He would love that. “Sure.”

“Ako na mamimili. Mahal sa mall, eh.”

Natawa naman si Baekhyun, “Marunong akong mamalengke kung ayun ang inaalala mo. Hindi ako maarte, no!”

Sumapit ang gabi at sinabi ni Baekhyun na kumain na sila sa labas para pagdating sa hotel ay maglilinis nalang ng katawan at magapahinga. Medyo nakakaramdam na siya ng pagod.

Muli siyang nakarating sa unang eatery na kinain niya sa lugar. Turn out paborito pala roon ni Chanyeol at kilala ito doon. Tinatanong pa nga si Chanyeol kung sino ang kasama. Apparently, hindi na natandaan si Baekhyun. Kung sabagay, sa dami ba naman sa araw-araw. Si Chanyeol kasi regular customer na doon. The latter said kaibigan siya nito. He only smiles samantalang may ibig sabihin naman ang tingin ng may-ari kay Chanyeol na tinatawag nitong si Tita Dory.

“Huling beses na pumuta ka rito… iba ang kasama mo ah. Si Minki pa yata ‘yon.”

Natawa si Chanyeol at napailing din. Out of curiosity naman, nagtanong si Baekhyun when Tita Dory left to get their orders.

“Mind if I ask who Minki is?”

“Dating nililigawan ko pero hindi naman naging kami. Binasted ako.”

“Ohh..” Mahinang reaksyon ni Baekhyun. Hindi siya sigurado kung tama bang tinanong niya. Chanyeol smiled naman. “Bat parang natahimik ka?”

“Wala. I am sorry I asked..”

“Wala ‘yon, sus. Matagal na ‘yon, sir. Sila Tita Dory lang ‘tong di maka-move on kasi inaabangan nila kung sinong susunod ko raw na dadalhin dito. Kala mo naman lahat ng dalhin ko dito, nagugustuhan ko.” He said, chuckling.

Hindi naman maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman pagkarinig non mula kay Chanyeol. Parang bigla siyang nalungkot. He brushed it off at sinabi sa sariling gutom lang ‘yon. 

Tila nahalata naman ni Chanyeol na naging tahimik siya pero hindi nalang ito nagtanong. After they ate, pumara na muli si Chanyeol ng taxi. Pagkasakay ni Baekhyun sa backseat, isasara na sana ni Chanyeol ang pintuan nang pigilan niya ito.

“You can sit here with me.”

Dumoble yata size ng mata ni Chanyeol. “Po?”

Parang napahiya naman si Baekhyun kaya umiling nalang siya. “Nothing.”

Chanyeol nodded bago isara ‘yung pinto at dumiretso sa harap. Baekhyun heaved a sigh at nang maksakay si Chanyeol ay umandar na ang kotse. 

Para silang mga tangang nagsusulyapan. Si Chanyeol pasimple pa sa rearview mirror. Narinig naman nito talaga ang sinabi ni Baekhyun. Nakaramdam lang ito ng hiya na tabihan siya. Sobrang random at sudden din kasi.

Ngunit ngayong papalapit na sila sa hotel at  _ maghihiwalay  _ na sila, nanghinayang si Chanyeol. Naisip nitong hindi na ulit magsasabi si Baekhyun ng ganun. 

_ Hiya-hiya pa kasi. _

Katulad ng unang beses siya nitong inihatid, hindi na sana pabababain pa ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol but the latter insisted at sinabing may dadaanan pa sa locker kahit wala naman talaga at nanghihinayang lag na sobra nanaman ang ibabayad sa taxi. Of course, wala ng say si Baekhyun doon. 

Gusto pa sana siyang ihatid ni Chanyeol sa kwarto pero and weird naman ‘non. Safe naman na si Baekhyun sa loob ng hotel. Nasa lobby lang sila. Hindi naman masyadong close ni Chanyeol ‘yung mga nakashift ngayon dahil hindi ito ang mga kasabayan niya kahit pa rotation.

“Thank you for today.” Baekhyun says. Nasa harapan sila ng elevator ngunit hindi pa siya pumipindot.

Chanyeol smiles, “Wala ‘yon.”

“Oh, before I forgot!” Biglang sabi ni Baekhyun sabay labas ng wallet niya. Pinagmamasdan lang siya ni Chanyeol hanggang sa maglabas siya ng pera. 

“But I don’t want to take advantage of your kindess, Chanyeol..” Sabi niya sabay kuha ng kamay ni Chanyeol at akmang ilalagay doon ang pera nang umiling si Chanyeol. Hindi naman offensive ang pagkakagawa ni Baekhyun at hindi ito nainsulto. It’s just that hindi talaga, eh. There’s no need for Baekhyun to do that.

“Pero-” Sabi ni Baekhyun but Chanyeol quickly cut him off.

“Pumayag akong samahan ka dahil gusto ko. Hindi dahil may gusto akong makuha sayo.” Hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung nananaginip ba siya ng gising pero malambing ang tono ng boeses ni Chanyeol. Or siguro normal ‘yon? Kung ano-ano lang talagang pumapasok sa isip niya simula pa nitng nakaraan. “Sapat na kasing malaman na napasaya kita ngayong araw. Nadala kita sa mga lugar na alam na alam ko at naibahagi ko ‘yung kaalaman na ‘yon sayo.”

“You’re so kind..” Hindi napigilang sabihin ni Baekhyun.

Kumamot naman si Chanyeol sa batok. Napansin ni Baekhyun na ginagawa ‘yon ni Chanyeol sa tuwing nahihiya.

“Ikaw rin naman, eh.. Tska ikaw na halos gumastos ng lahat kanina. Katulad mo, ayoko lang ding abusuhin ka. Hindi lang naman ikaw ‘yung nag-enjoy. Masaya rin ako.”

At nag-ngitian sila dahil don.

“Pero kung gusto mo talaga.. Sige, pagbibigyan kita kaso hindi pera ang ibibigay mo sakin. Biglang sabi nito.

Confused, nagsalubong ang kilay ni Baekhyun. “Edi ano?”

“Instagram username mo.” 

Natawa sila pareho. “Sige na nga. Dumiretso ka na sa locker mo at aakyat na rin ako. It’s getting late.”

Parang batang pinagdamutan ang hitsura ni Chanyeol ngunit hindi naman na ito nangulit.

“Okay, good night. See you tomorrow.” Sabi nito pero instead na kapareho ang isagot ni Baekhyun, iba ang sinabi nito.

“Baekhyun Byun.”

“Huh?” It was Chanyeol’s turn to frown. 

“That’s my name on Facebook. Pakisend nalang sakin doon ‘yung mga pictures natin today and you will also see my Instagram username on the profile information there.” He says at saktong bumukas ang elevator door na hindi napansin ni Chanyeol na kanina pa niya pinindot. “Good night, Chanyeol.”

Pumasok na siya and Chanyeol was dumbfounded and later on found himself smiling.

  
  
  
  
  


Later that night, Baekhyun received a friend request from Chanyeol on Facebook and he immediately accepted. Sa totoo lang, close friends lang inaaccept ni Baekhyun sa Facebook. Iyong mga malalapit lang talaga at matagal nang kakilala but he guesses it won’t hurt letting Chanyeol enter his world on social media. Hindi rin naman lahat shineshare niya ron and it’s not like it would harm him kung may makita nga ron si Chanyeol. He’s been kind. So kind.

Ilalagay na sana ni Baekhyun ang phone sa bedside table nang makatanggap siya ng notification. Hindi talaga siya nag-ooff ng wifi.

_ Thank you sa pag-accept, sir :D Friends na tayo… sa facebook!! _ _  
_ _  
_ Natawa siya dahil sa pahabol na message. Saglit niya ‘yon tinitigan bago nag-compose ng irereply. 

_ You’re welcome. Also, drop the sir. Facebook friends tayo. Hindi ako online buyer! _

Binitawan na ni Baekhyun ang cellphone bago pa humaba ang usapan. Hindi sa ayaw niyang kausap si Chanyeol ( _ so gusto niya..)  _ It’s just a way para may rereplyan pa rin bukas ng umaga lalo pa’t balik trabaho na si Chanyeol. Sa gabi nalang sila ulit magkikita.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


At ganon nga ang nangyari kinabukasan. Baekhyun replied sa message ni Chanyeol na  _ So pwede na kitang tawaging Baekhyun lang? Kahit ba sa personal applicable ‘to? _

Hindi niya sinagot ang tanong. He only sent  _ Sorry, nakatulog ako. _

After mag-munimuni, bumangon na si Baekhyun at nag-ayos. Matapos maligo at magbihis, bumaba siya sa restaurant ng hotel to have coffee for breakfast. Paglabas ng elevator, he wasn’t expecting na makikita niya kaagad si Chanyeol na may dalang mga towel at mukhang paakyat. Sa stairs ito dadaan. 

Ayaw na sanang istorbohin ni Baekhyun kaso napatingin si Chanyeol sa direksyon kung asan siya dahil sa pag- _ ting _ ng elevator door kaya nagtama ang paningin nila. They immediately smiled at each other. Ginawa pa ni Chanyeol ang lahat para mabitawan ng isang kamay ang mga towel at binalanse ‘yon sa isa lang upang kumaway.

Baekhyun let out a chuckle.  _ Ganda ng umaga ah? _

He waved back.

“See you later, facebook friend.” Chanyeol mouthed. Buti nalang nabasa ‘yon ni Baekhyun. He shakes his head at tinuro na ang way sa restaurant. Si Chanyeol naman ay tuluyan nang umakyat.

Nang makarating sa restaurant, pumwesto si Baekhyun sa dulo kung saan kita ang view sa labas. Ang lamig. Presko. Hinahalo niya ang kape sa cup nang tumunog ang cellphone niya, sinyales na may notification at automatic na lumitaw ang curve sa labi niya nang makita ang pangalang  _ Chanyeol Park  _ doon. When he opened the message, nakita niyang nagsend si Chanyeol ng isang animal towel. Oo nga pala, ginagawa ;yon sa mga hotel.

Elephant ang design ng folding.

_ Galing naman! Pero pwede ba ‘yan? Using a phone while on duty? Bawal ‘yan ah :P _

Kaagad naman siyang nakatanggap ng reply.  _ Pinakita ko lang haha enjoy breakfast! _

Parang timang na nakangiti lang si Baekhyun doon kahit na mag-isa the whole time na magkachat sila ni Chanyeol hanggang sa hindi na ito nakapagreply at hindi naman niya dinemand na magreply,  _ of course _ , pero hindi niya idedeny na hinintay niya. Kaso syempre may trabaho si Chanyeol at naiintindihan naman niya ‘yon.

Nang maubos ang kape, Baekhyun decided na umakyat na muna kasi wala naman siyang gagawin. Siguro pagtyatyagaan nalang niyang manood kesa naman tumambay lang sa lobby out of boredom. 

Yeah, hindi talaga niya naisipang lumabas. He knows how boring it would be unlike when  _ Chanyeol’s there _ . It’s different. Iba talaga kapag may kasama. Dahil hindi naman interesado na pinanonood, hindi niya namalayang nakatulog siya at nang muli siyang magising, nakaramdam siya ng gutom. He just called for a room service and surprisingly, si Chanyeol ang nagdala ng pagkain niya.

“Bon appétit.” Chanyeol playfully said pagkalapag ng tray sa mini table.

“Sabayan mo ako?” Nagbibiro ring sabi ni Baekhyun. He knows hindi ‘yon pwede at expected naman niya ang naging sagot ni Chanyeol.

“Bawal ‘yon, sir.”

Hinatid na niya ito sa labas. “I said drop it.”

“Akala ko sa Facebook lang.”

“Sira ka ba?”

Chanyeol laughs. Ang lalim ng boses pero hindi masakit sa tenga.  _ In fact, ang sarap nga sa pandinig. _

Baekhyun brushed it off. 

“Joke lang pero work hours ngayon, eh. Mamaya nalang tayo mag-first name basis, sir. Kapalan mo pala ‘yung isusuot mo ah? Doble ‘yung lamig ngayon.” Yun ang huling sinabi ni Chanyeol bago tuluyang magpaalam since marami pang gagawin. Marami-rami ang guests ngayon kumpara noong mga nakaraang araw dahil nalalapit na ang weekend.

Kinagabihan, muling lumabas ang dalawa and that became their routine sa tuwing hindi off ni Chanyeol. Mag-uubos ng oras si Baekhyun sa umaga until it is time toprepare at magkikita sila ni Chanyeol sa labas.

It’s been five days of doing the same thing pero parang hindi sila nagsasawa. And Baekhyun, nasasabi nalang niyang bored siya sa tuwing busy si Chanyeol. Day by day, it’s getting more exciting. Hindi niya alam kung sa bawat lugar bang pupuntahan nila o dahil sa kasama but nevertheless, Baekhyun thinks there is nothing wrong about that naman.

Mabilis na lumipas ang mga araw at bukas ay off nanaman ni Chanyeol. Kagabi ay may nadaanan silang night bar kung saan rinig na rinig ang live music and Baekhyun happens to miss the night life kaya this time ay siya naman ang nag-aya kay Chanyeol na hindi naman nito hinindian. They are both in their right ages naman na to enter such places at hindi naman porket sinabing bar ay may mga kababalaghan nang nangyayari.  _ Break the stigma, char not char. _

Kaya ngayon ay on the way sila doon. Kampante si Baekhyun kuhain ang oras ni Chanyeol dahil wala naman itong pasok bukas. They do not have to wake and get up too early tomorrow. Kung anong oras magising ang usapan nila basta ba mag-text lang sa isa’t-isa. Yeah, they exchanged numbers na. 

Nasasanay na rin si Chanyeol na tawagin siya Baekhyun or Baek at parang nagiging inside joke nalang nila ang pagtawag nito ng  _ sir  _ sakaniya. They are starting to get really close and comfortable at wala silang nakikitang masama ron.

“Planet Music Magic Bar and Restaurant.” Basa ni Baekhyun sa signage bago sila pumasok ni Chanyeol.

At syempre ano pa bang ineexpect sa isang bar? They were accompanied by a waiter at binigyan ng menu pagkatapos.

Hindi pa natitignan lahat ng nakalist na pagkain and drinks, nagkatinginan silang dalawa at parang nag-usap ang mga mata.

“Sisig!”

They both laughed. At ayun nga ang inorder. Si Baekhyun ang pinagdecide ni Chanyeol sa drinks and they get san mig light. Wala naman silang balak magpakalasing. They just miss the fun, especially Baekhyun.

Kwentuhan at inuman lang ang nangyayari sa table nila nang biglang maghanap ng volunteer iyong singer sa harapan and Baekhyun did not expect na tatayo si Chanyeol but nonetheless, ikinatuwa niya ‘yon.

“Woooh! Go, Chanyeol!” He cheered for the latter.

He saw how people squealed nang makaakyat ito sa stage. Hindi talaga maipagkakaila ang hitsura ni Chanyeol. He is handsome. Kahit diretsahan ay kayang sabihin ‘yon ni Baekhyun dito. Totoo naman kasi.

Tinanong si Chanyeol ng pangalan bago sabihing he can decide whatever song he will sing basta sabihin niya lang daw sa tutugtog kung ano but Chanyeol asked kung pwedeng siya na lang ba ang tumugtog. He knows how to play the guitar and the official singer of the bar gladly let him do it.

Muling naghiyawan ang mga tao nang pumwesto na si Chanyeol sa high stool with a mic stand in front of him and the guitar on his lap.

“Kung alam niyo po ‘yung kanta, pwede niyo akong sabayan. This is my own acoustic version.”

At nagsimula nang magstrum si Chanyeol.

Noong una hindi pa makuha ni Baekhyun pero kalaunan ay nakompirma rin ni Baekhyun kung ano iyon. Bago naman magsimulang kumanta, may sinabi pa si Chanyeol na nagcause ng pagtalon ng puso ni Baekhyun at bumilis ang tibok ng puso niya nang itinuro siya nito.

“This song is for the  _ gorgeous  _ man there.” Tinignan siya ng lahat. Baekhyun blushes. Natawa si Chanyeol nang magtago ito gamit ang menu. Kinilig ang lahat. “De, huwag niyong lagyan ng malisya. Friends lang kami. Facebook friends.” Everyone laughed. “Ito ‘yung napili kong kanta kasi unang kita ko palang sakaniya, nahalata ko na agad kung gano kalungkot ‘yung mga mata niya. May kulang pero kahit ganun, maliwanag pa rin ang mga tao. Kulang lang sa liwanag at ligaya pero makislap pa rin naman. Whatever it is that you are going through, alam kong strong ka at kung sakaling hindi mo kayanin, nandito ako. Alam kong marami pang nakatago dyan sayo. Don’t be afraid to let go of the pain.  _ Baekhyun, naniniwala akong may mas ikikislap ka pa.” _

And he finally started singing. Sky Full of Stars by Coldplay.

Those words.. Chanyeol’s words and the way he sang the song na para talagang isinulat para sakaniya ang kanta.. It warms Baekhyun’s heart. It melts his heart. Hindi namalayan ni Baekhyun na naiyak siya ‘cause no one has ever done something like that for him until bumaba si Chanyeol at bumalik sa tabi niya. Ni hindi na nga siya nakasabay sa pagpalakpak ng mga tao sa performance nito, eh. Basta tumutulo lang ang luha niya.

“Bakit ka umiiyak?” Medyo nagpapanic ang tono ni Chanyeol at saka sinubukang punasan ang luha niya pero bago ‘yon tuluyang magawa, ibinato na ni Baekhyun ang sarili rito. 

Niyakap niya si Chanyeol. Nagulat ito but eventually hugged him back and gently soothed him. 

May mga naghiyawan naman sa paligid. Kinilig ang mga tao sa ginawa ni Chanyeol. Bukod sa oo na, gwapo at magaling mag perform si Chanyeol, sino ba namang hindi kikligin sa sincerity ng dalawa? Ramdam ‘yon sa paligid. People gave them a round of applause at saka lang natauhan si Baekhyun.

Nahihiya siyang bumitaw lalo pa nang punahin sila ng singer ng bar.

“Friends lang talaga? Hindi kami naniniwala.” Sabi nito at naghiyawan ang mga tao.

Napakamot sa ulo si Chanyeol. Sobrang nahiya si Baekhyun at gusto nalang niyang magpalibing right there and then.

Natawa nalang silang lahat pagkatapos. Nakamove on na rin naman ang mga tao pero itong dalawa hindi pa. Lalo na si Baekhyun.

Hindi na rin sila nag-tagal doon. 10 pm nang lumabas sila at mas dumoble naman ang lamig sa paligid na hindi ramdam sa loob ng bar dahil sa heater.

Buti nalang at may bumaba mula sa isang taxi sa bar at doon na sila sumakay upang magpahatid sa hotel. Muling bumaba si Chanyeol at sinabing may kukunin itona naiwan kanina.

Nauubusan na ito ng palusot. Kung bakit ba naman kasi nagsinungaling noong una? Ayan tuloy. On a positive note, hindi nito maihahatid si Baekhyun kung alam niya ‘cause Chanyeol knows hindi papayag si Baekhyun. Sasabihin lang niyang kaya niya at nag-aaksaya si Chanyeol ng oras na sana ay ipinapahinga nalang.

Papasok sila sa loob nang huminto si Baekhyun sa bandang gilid kaya tumigil din si Chanyeol sa paglalakad.

“May problema? Nahihilo ka?” Nag-aalalang tanong nito,

Baekhyun shakes his head. Saglit itong nakayuko hanggang sa iangat ang tingin at nagsalubong ang mga mata nila. Nakatingala nang bahagya si Baekhyun dahil sa height difference nila.

May mga emosyon na isinisigaw ang parehong mga mata nila.

“Thank you.” Baekhyun finally says. Kanina niya pa kasi ‘yan gustong sabihin ngunit hindi niya magawa. Kahit sa taxi ay naging tahimik ang byahe nila kaya nga Chanyeol thought tinamaan si Baekhyun ng san mig light…  _ pero ang totoo tinamaan nga yata talaga pero hindi ng alcohol. _

“Dahil sa pag dedicate ng kanta? Sus, wala yon-”

But Baekhyun shakes his head. “For thinking na I am strong at malalagpasan ko lahat ng ‘to. Na sa kabilang ng lahat ng lungkot, napapalabas mo ang happiness ko. Thank you, Chanyeol, for seeing through me. Thank you for thinking that I am a  _ sky full of stars. _ ”

And with that, Baekhyun stood on his tiptoe and held Chanyeol’s shoulder for support before leaving a kiss on the latter’s cheek.

Iiwanan na sana ito ni Baekhyun nang pigilan ni Chanyeol ang braso niya.

“Why-” Ngunit hindi na natapos ni Baekhyun ang tanong. The next thing he knew, their lips are pressed together. 

Chanyeol waited for Baekhyun to push him dahil kung ayaw naman ay hindi pipilitin. He respets Baekhyun. He only wanted Baekhyun to know  _ what  _ he feels but instead na pagtulak, pagpulupot ng dalawang braso ang naramdaman ni Chanyeol as Baekhyun kisses back and tiptoes once again to get his body closer to Chanyeol’s.

  
  
  
  
  
  


The next morning, maagang nagising si Baekhyun dahil sa mga kaluskos na naririnig, feeling  _ sore _ , pinilit niyang bumangon at nakita si Chanyeol na nagbibihis. Saka lang din niya napansin na he’s wearing a pair of pyjamas. The last thing he remembers, he passed out after he did  _ it _ with Chanyeol.

Sino pa bang ibang maglilinis sakaniya kung hindi niya nagawa, diba?

“Y-you’re leaving?”

Doon lang napansin ni Chanyeol na gising na pala siya dahil nakatalikod ito sakaniya kanina.

Rinig ang takot sa boses ni Baekhyun. Siguro natrauma na siya.  _ Nakakatakot  _ maiwan pero kaagad inalis ni Chanyeol ang lahat ng worry niya sa paglapit nito sakaniya. Naupo ito sa harap niya. Magulong ang buhok niya, may mga nakatayo and his eyes are swollen due to deep sleep samantalang halatang nakapagfreshen up naman na si Chanyeol. Ginamit din nito ang unused toothbrush na kasama sa package ng hotel ‘cause he doesn’t have any to use.

_ Biglaan ‘yung nangyari kagabi. _

“Kailangan ko lang umuwi saglit.”

At doon lang nakahinga nang maluwag si Baekhyun.  _ Oo nga pala. _

_ “Hindi kita iiwan _ .” Sabi nito sakaniya bago muling tumayo. Chanyeol still hasn't worn his shirt. Topless pa rin ito at pantalon palang ang naisusuot. “Matulog ka pa. 5 am palang. Alam kong pagod ka.” The message is kinda  _ naughty _ as it implied what they did last night pero malambing ang tono kaya parang baby namang tumango si Baekhyun.

Ngayon lang nakita ni Chanyeol ang ganong side niya ‘cause he usually radiates a strong personality.

Ganun pala si Baekhyun?  _ Masarap alagaan. _

Muli siyang nahiga at kinumutan naman siya ni Chanyeol. The latter then put on his shirt bago yumuko at saka siya hinalikan sa noo. Baekhyun automatically closes his eyes because of affection.

The beating of his heart is going frantic. Namiss niya ito. Yung ganitong pakiramdam. Yung iniisip, pinahahalagahan, inaalagaan.

“Magkikita pa naman tayo ulit, diba? Lalabas tayo mamaya, diba?” Parang batang sabi niya at tumango naman si Chanyeol, smiling at him.

“Wala namang magbabago at opo, magkikita pa tayo. Uuwi lang ako ngayon para hindi mag-alala nang masyado sila lola at makalabas ako dito kasi baka may makakita sakin kung tatanghaliin ako. Ngayon, wala pang gaanong nakakakilala kasi kapalitan namin sila.” sabi nito at bago umalis ay may dinugtong pa, “Huwag kang mag-alala, this is not a one night thing.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


True to his words, nagkita nga sila at muling lumabas pero tanghali na dahil anong oras nang nagising si Baekhyun. Ang sabi naman ni Chanyeol sa lolo’t lola ay kasama ang mga kaibigan. Hindi naman sa bawal ang ginawa nila ni Baekhyun dahil matanda naman na ito upang pagbawalan pa pero kasi ayaw nalang nito ng marami pang katanungan at isa pa, Chanyeol knows ipipilit lang ng lolo’t lola na ipakilala si Baekhyun sakanila kung nagkataon. Chanyeol’s not sure if Baekhyun’s fine with that lalo pa’t they haven’t talked about the current status of their relationship kahit pa they act as a real couple now. 

All they know is that they are happy and for Baekhyun,  _ that’s enough. _

Meron nalang silang dalawang linggo si Baekhyun at hindi rin nila ‘yon napag-uusapan. Kahit ang totoong problema niya, hindi niya nababanggit kay Chanyeol. They are just being happy. Baekhyun is happy, seizing the moment  _ na malapit nang matapos. _

Siguro pag-uusapan nalang nila ni Chanyeol bago siya bumalik ng Manila.

  
  
  
  


Tulad ng napag-usapan nila noong nakaraang whole day nilang  _ date  _ na ngayon ay nagkatotoong  _ date _ na ay magpipicnic sila. Bumili nalang sila ng mga ready to eat food kasi there is no time to cook pa since late na. Pero meron kung place ang pag-uusapan. Kela Chanyeol nga lang.

Ang dami nilang binili. Parang hindi dalawang tao ang kakain. This time, hindi na pumayag si Chanyeol na si Baekhyun lang ang gagastos. He insisted. Natawa nalang din sila at narealize ‘yon nang ilapag ang lahat sa blanket na dala ni Chanyeol. Bilin ‘yon ni Baekhyun kanina sa text.

Nasa Burnham ulit sila, pinapanood ang mga batang nagtatakbuhan at mga pamilyang namamasyal.

“Nung bata ako hindi ko naranasan ‘yan..” Biglang sabi ni Chanyeol. Nakaupo ito habang nakasuporta ang dalawang braso sa may likuran since walang sandalan. Si Baekhyun naman ay naka-indian sit, nasa likuran niya si Chanyeol kaya umikot siya para magkaharapan sila.

“Anong ‘yan? Makipaglaro?’

Chanyeol nods, “Kasi mas gusto kong nag-aalaga ng mga hayop.” Kwento nito. “Binatilyo na ako nung naappreciate kong magkaron ng tropa at ‘yung larong kalsada.”

Nagpatuloy ang usapan nila. Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol’s life is colorful. Yung kanya rin naman tho. He has a wonderful childhood, complete and happy family, successful in life and career. Sa lovelife lang naman siya minalas, eh. Hindi pa katapusan ng mundo at mas lalong lumawak ang pag-asa ni Baekhyun na malalagpasan niya iyon nang dumating si Chanyeol.

Nang magutom, hinanda na nila ang mga gustong kainin. Hindi nila binuksan lahat dahil baka hindi maubos at masayang lang. Baekhyun is putting sauce sa hotdog sandwich niya nang may puting parang cookie na inilapit si Chanyeol sa bibig niya.

“What’s that?”

“Tikman mo. Masarap ‘yan.”

Saka lang narealize ni Baekhyun kung ano ‘yon nang kunin niya ‘yung binibigay ni Chanyeol. Matamis. Lengua de gato. Hindi halata sa hitsura dahil nahati sa gitna.

They ate and stayed after that. 4pm na means patapos nanaman ang araw. Another will end at mas nalalapit ang pag-uwi ni Baekhyun and speaking of, he’s posting pictures of him and Chanyeol sa Instagram stories niya. Nakaclose friends naman kaya nga hindi nakaligtas sa maraming tanong ni Jongdae na sinagot lang ni Baekhyun na ikukwento niya ang lahat pagbalik niya at hindi na makapaghintay ang chismosong pwet ni Jongdae.

Nababawasan na ang mga tao pero hindi na ‘yon alintana nina Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Nag-uusap nalang sila ulit ngayon after kung ano-anong ginawa sa cellphone at nag-picture nang maraming beses na si Baekhyun ang nagsimula samantalang dati ay kailangan pang pilitin. 

Nakasandal ang likod niya sa dibdib nito ngayon. Nakarami silang picture na ganun ang pwesto at meron pa ngang nakapatong ang baba ni Chanyeol sa balikat ni Baekhyun sabay sabing tama nga ang mga nagsasabi,  _ bagay sila. _

Hawak ni Baekhyun ang isang kamay ni Chanyeol habang ang isa naman ay nakarest sa may tiyan niya. 

“Anong gusto mong mapuntahan bukas?” Chanyeol asks, stroking Baekhyun’s hair.

Mas inilapit ni Baekhyun ang sarili kay Chanyeol. Mas lumalamig na ang hangin.

Ramdam ni Chanyeol na giniginaw na siya. Parehong ayaw pang umalis sa maganda at komportable nilang pwesto, niyakap siya ni Chanyeol.

Baekhyun smiled.

“Kahit saan. I will be fine as long as I am with you.” Ang sagot niya sabay lingon dito na nagnakaw ng halik sa batok niya.

It sent chills down his spine. “Ticklish!”

Natawa lang si Chanyeol. Bago magdilim, tumayo na rin sila. May iisang paper bag nalang na natira sa mga pagkaing pinamili at si Chanyeol ang may hawak ‘non ngayon while his other hand is locking Baekhyun’s.

“I wonder kailan ka ulit makakatulog sa hotel..” Baekhyun protruded his lips habang nasa taxi sila. 

Yeah, they've been sitting together in the back seat after the night they did  _ it. _

At ngayon, hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol halikan si Baekhyun. He gently slapped Chanyeol’s hand. 

“Sorry..” Natatawang sabi nito. “Di ko pa alam, eh. Siguro next week?”

Kaya kahit gustong makasama ulit, parang umurong ang excitement ni Baekhyun.

_ Next week will be their last.  _ But he is hoping na sana hindi.Na sana magtuloy-tuloy kahit makabalik pa siya sa Manila.

  
  
  
  


The next day, nagpatawag nalang ulit si Baekhyun ng room service for lunch at sa pangalawang pagkakataon ay si Chanyeol ang nagdala ng food niya. Ang hindi niya alam ay nagkukunyare lang itong sobrang sipag at ayaw ng walang ginagawa sa tuwing malalamang magpapahatid si Baekhyun ng pagkain sa kwarto para ito na ang magdala, nagpiprisinta at nakikipag-unahan talaga.

Masaya naman si Baekhyun kasi nagkikita sila. 

Ngayon nga ay hinila niya si Chanyeol papasok.

“Have you eaten your lunch?” tanong ni Baekhyun habang pinagmamasdan si Chanyeol ilapag ‘yung tray.

Umiling ito. “Hindi pa po. Dami pang ginagawa, eh.” That made Baekhyun pout. “Oh, bakit?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

Ibang-iba na talaga si Baekhyun.  _ Ang lambing,. Ang cute. Parang baby. _

“Edi gutom ka na.”

“Kaya pa. Ako pa ba?”

Umiling si Baekhyun, “Masama nagpapalipas ng gutom…” 

At dahil nanggigil, naupo si Chanyeol sa kama at saka siya hinila palapit. The next thing Baekhyun knew, nasa lap na siya nito.

“Hey!” Mahina niyang pinalo ang braso ni Chanyeol na mas humigpit lang ang yakap sa bewang niya. Chanyeol inhaled his scent sa leeg.

“Bango..”

“Lunch tinatanong ko sayo, hindi dessert!” 

Natawa si Chanyeol dahil sa narinig. “Ikaw, ha..”

Kaagad pinagsisihan ni Baekhyun ang sinabi. “Joke. Nevermind.” He says at akmang aalis na sa kandungan ni Chanyeol nang hindi siya nito pinakawalan at nag-iwan pa ng iilang mabibilis na halik sa batok at leeg niya.

“Chanyeol!!!!”

“Baekhyun!!!” Chanyeol mocked him with much lower volume kasi malakas ang boses nito.

He rolled his eyes at muling pinalo ang braso nito. Bumitaw na si Chanyeol.

“Joke lang. Sorry.” sabi nito kahit natatawa naman talaga.

Baekhyun made a face. “Seryoso kumain ka.”

Chanyeol sighs at tumayo na. “Kakain ako pero hindi ngayon. Pagkatapos kong magpalit ng dalawang bedsheet.”

“Pero baka gutom ka na..” Sobrang maalalahanin naman. Kinikilig si Chanyeol tuloy.

“Hindi pa. Kayang-kaya ko ‘no!”

At this point, alam ni Baekhyun na wala naman siyang nagagawa at habang mas tumatagal si Chanyeol sa room niya ay mas matatagalan itong makakain ng lunch.

“Sige na nga basta after, kumain ka na ha?”

“Promise,  _ sir. _ ”

Baekhyun scowled. Hinatid na niya si Chanyeol sa pinto pero bago iyon buksan ay hinalikan muna ito sa labi. Syempre mahirap na at baka maya makakita pang workmate ni Chanyeol at maapektuhan ang trabaho nito.

Akala ni Baekhyun ay lalabas na si Chanyeol after their soft and quick kiss pero hindi kasi humabol pa ito ng isa.

They both smiled during the kiss.

“Dalawa ‘yon. Lunch at dessert.”

“Ewan ko sayo!”

Chanyeol laughs at lumabas na. Sumenyas pa itong magtetext nalang sakaniya bago tuluyang umalis.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ilang araw nalang ay off nanaman ni Chanyeol. Ibig sabihin ay ilang araw nalang din at kailangan nang bumalik ni Baekhyun sa Manila. 

Sa mga nagdaang araw, mas naging clingy siya at napansin ‘yon ni Chanyeol na kahit kailan ay hindi naman nagtanong. Halos malibot na nila ang bong Baguio. Meron pa ngangtime na nag-undertime si Chanyeol upang madala si Baekhyun sa La Trinidad dahil hanggang 7pm lang ang strawberry farm. 

Ayun, tuwang-tuwa si Baekhyun. Ang daming napitas at sa sobrang saya ay ilang beses nahalikan si Chanyeol. Yun lang naman solved na itong isa.

Nasa labas sila ngayon, waiting for there dinner. Sumahod na si Chanyeol at nag-insist ito na magbayad ng kakainin nila ngayong gabi sa isang restaurant.

They are in their usual outfit. Parang halos iisa naman ang kalalabasan ng porma mo kapag nasa malamig kang lugar. Kanina nga habang naglalakad ay nahalata ni Chanyeol na giniginaw si Baekhyun kaya kinuha nito ang kamay niya upang hawakan at ilagay sa bulsa niya.

Simple yet sweet gesture. It melts Baekhyun’s heart.

Sa totoo lang sa loob ng sandaling may namagitan sakanila ni Chanyeol, malabo man ito, sobrang nakatulong para hindi isipin ni Baekhyun ang sugat na iniwan niya sa Manila pero hindi ibig sabihin non na  _ rebound _ si Chanyeol.

He is genuinely happy to be with Chanyeol pero alam niya, at pati na rin ni Chanyeol, na everything they’ve been through is not yet enough to call what they have  _ love. _ Kaya nga rin siguro hindi nauungkat, eh, hindi napag-uusapan dahil totoong hindi pa ito love pero masaya sila and that’s what matters for now.

Ang gusto lang naman ni Baekhyun ay hindi maputol ang ugnayan nila kahit pagbalik niya ng Manila. Sana lang kapag sinabi niya ang bagay na ‘yon kay Chanyeol ay malaman niyang pareho rin sila ng gusto.

He is planning to do it the night before he leaves. Sasabihin din niya ang lahat-lahat. Kung bakit siya andon at kung bakit siya mag-isa.

Basta not now, not  _ yet _ . 

Kahit kasi ramdam niyang masaya si Chanyeol sa kung anong meron sakanila ngayon, natatakot pa rin siya sa magiging sagot nito.

_ Paano kung hanggang dito lang pala?  _ Na sa oras na umalis siya at bumalik sa totoo niyang buhay ay doon din pala magtatapos ang nasimulan nilang dalawa.

_ Kung may nasimulan nga ba… _

  
  
  
  
  


“Anong iniisip mo?” Nabalik si Baekhyun sa realidad nang agawin ni Chanyeol ang atensyon niya.

He shakes his head. Andon na pala ang pagkain.

“Gutom ka na yata. Sige na, kain na.” Sabi ni Chanyeol sabay lagay ng rice sa plato ni Baekhyun. They’re having seafood. The BESTEST on earth.

  
  
  


They are in the middle of kwentuhan with as usual taga-react si Baekhyun sa mga kadaldalan ni Chanyeol nang biglang mag-ring ang cellphone nito kaya saglit silang tumigil at kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol nang makitang tumatawag ang lola niya.

Hindi naman ugali nito ang tumawag, eh. Minsan lang magpaload ang lola, depende kung emergency talaga. Nakaramdam ng kaba si Chanyeol at gumuhit ang takot sa mukha nito kaya maski si Baekhyun ay napatigil nang mahalata.

Dali-dali itong sumagot, “Hello, la?” Kalmado pa si Chanyeol, kabaliktaran ng matandang babaeng umiiyak at natataranta sa kabilang linya.

“Chanyeol! Chanyeol! Ang lolo mo! Chanyeol!”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


After the call, Baekhyun and Chanyeol found themselves running toward the emergency room kung saan dinala ang lolo ng huli. Hindi na nila tinapos ang pagkain basta tinawag nalang ang waiter, kinuha ang bill, at iniwan na doon ang mga binayaran. Wala ng mas importante pa kay Chanyeol ng oras na ‘yon kundi ang pamilya lamang nito.

Sinabihan nito si Baekhyun na dumiretso na ng hotel but he insisted na sumama. Bahala na kung anong sabihin nila kung ano siya ni Chanyeol basta he’s also worried at kahit kay Chanyeol dahil baka kung ano naman ang mangyari sa sobrang pag-aalala. Buti they arrived safe and quickly dahil smooth ang byahe at hindi naman gaanong malayo ang hospital kung saan dinala ang lolo ni Chanyeol sa restaurant kung asan sila kanina.

“La!” Nakita ni Chanyeol ang lola niyang umiiyak sa labas ng emergency room. Masyado na kasing crowded sa loob at baka kung ano rin ang mangyari dahil matanda na kaya hindi na pinapasok ng mga nurse. Baka atakihin kapag nakita ang proseso kung paano gamutin ang asawa. “Anong nangyari?”

Kaagad yumakap ang matanda sa apo. Hinagod ni Chanyeol ang likuran ng lola at pinatahan ito. Nakatayo lang si Baekhyun sa likuran ni Chanyeol.

“Bigla nalang, eh. Tinatawag niya kasi ako. May ginagawa naman ako sa labas. Pumasok lang ako nang marinig kong may bumagsak tapos pagtingin ko lolo mo na pala ‘yon.”

“Sino pong kasama niyong nagdala?”

“Ang pinsan mo.. Saktong dumating siya nang humihingi ako ng tulong. Bumili saglit si Sehun ng tubig.”

Tumangp-tango si Chanyeol at dinala ang lola sa gilid upang maupo. Tahimik lang si Baekhyun sa tabi nito. Hindi rin nagtagal ay bumalik na ang pinsan nitong si Sehun na kaagad namukhaan si Baekhyun dahil ito ang may-ari ng camerang hiniram ni Chanyeol noong unang day off ng huli na lumabas ang dalawa. Isang taon lang ang agwat nila sa isa’t-isa kaya naman ito ang tinuturing ni Chanyeol na best friend. Alam ni Sehun ang lahat, maski ang namumuong pagtingin ni Chanyeol kay Baekhyun.

Pero hindi iyon ang tamang oras para mang-usisa. 

Pinainom ni Sehun ng tubig ang lola. Habang pinakakalma ito ay may isang doctor na lumabas mula sa emergency room at hinanap ang pamilya ni Mr. Park.

Agad agad silang tumayo, maski si Baekhyun. Nakaalalay si Chanyeol sa lola.

“Kamusta po? Anong nangyari sa lolo ko?” Si Sehun na ang nagtanong.

“He has a stroke.”

At parang gumuho ang mundo ng tatlong kapamilya ni Lolo Park.

Umiyak na nang umiyak ang lola na pinatatahan nila Chanyeol dahil nag-aalala rin sila ni Sehun at baka kung ano ang mangyari. Tumulong na rin si Baekhyun kalmahin ito at nang mailipat na sa ward ang lolo, bumaba si Chanyeol kasama si Baekhyun.

“Hatid na kita.” Sabi nito but Baekhyun shakes his head.

He honestly wanted to stay pero iniisip niyang baka makaabala pa siya. Kahit pa sabihin pa niyang kaya niya ang sarili niya, tulad nito, hindi maiiwasang dadagdag at dadagdag siya sa iisipin nito.

“Kaya ko na. You don’t have to do that.”

Hindi pa sana papayag si Chanyeol kaso kinuha ni Baekhyun ang kamay nito at mahigpit na hinawakan.

“You don’t have to worry about me. Pamilya mo muna ang unahin mo.”

Halata ang pagod at takot sa mukha ni Chanyeol. Basa ito ni Baekhyun.

Hindi ito nagsalita at hinila nalang siya upang mayakap, kumukuha ng lakas.

“Thank you for being here.”

“Wala naman akong ginawa.”

Umiling si Chanyeol, burying his face on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck. “Your presence alone is enough.”

Baekhyun soothed Chanyeol’s back. “It’s okay to cry, you know..”

At hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol. Mahal na mahal kasi nito ang lolo’t lola, eh. 

Nakayakap lang si Baekhyun dito at nang bumitaw si Chanyeol, tinulungan niya itong magpunas ng luha. 

“Pumasok ka na. Kaya ko nang bumalik mag-isa sa hotel.”

Pero ayaw ni Chanyeol at hindi rin naman papayag si Baekhyun na magpahatid pa. Baka kailanganin din ito ng lola.

“Ikukuha kita ng taxi. Kahit yun nalang payagan mo ako.”

Kaya Baekhyun gave in. While waiting, magkahawal lang ang mga kamay nila. Dalawa ang gamit ni Baekhyun. He is tracing Chanyeol’s veins.

“Don’t stress yourself too much. Everything is going to be alright.” 

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. Naappreciate naman nito. Hindi lang talaga alam ang isasagot.

“Sorry pala hindi kita naipakilala kay lola.”

Baekhyun smiled. Sa kabila ng lahat, naisip pa rin ‘yon ni Chanyeol. “Don’t worry, I understand. Ako pa magpapagalit sayo kung ginawa mo ‘yon sa gitna ng nangyari. I also don’t think she’s in the right state para makilala ako.  _ There’s always a next time. _ ”

Tinignan siya ni Chanyeol at tumango.

_ Next time. _

Nang may humintong taxi, sumakay na si Baekhyun at this time, binayaran na kaagad ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun protested but Chanyeol insisted.

“Pakihatid ng ligtas, kuya. Saulo ko plate number mo.” Sabi nito sabay tingin kay Baekhyun and flashed his sweetest smile. “Replyan mo ko, hm? Hindi ako makakapante hanggang sa makarating ka sa kwarto mo.”

“Will do.” Baekhyun says at isinara na ni Chanyeol ang pinto. Hinintay nito hanggang sa mawala na sa paningin ang taxi bago bumalik sa loob ng hospital.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Pero hindi kaagad nakatulog si Baekhyun pag-uwi sa hotel. He reached for his phone na nasa bedside table at saka nagtext kay Chanyeol. Kanina ay sinabihan niya na rin ito na nakabalik na siya dahil tanong nang tanong si Chanyeol. Naputol lang ang palitan nila ng messages ng sinabi ni Chanyeol na may dumating na doctor at hindi na ito nagtext pang muli.

Isang oras na rin ang nakakalipas. Hindi mahanap ni Baekhyun ang tamang pwesto upang makatulog.

_ Kamusta na dyan? Magpahinga ka. _

He was not really expecting na magrereply si Chanyeol dahil alam naman niya ang sitwasyon. He locked his phone, put it on his stomach, and stared at the ceiling nang magvibrate ito.

Chanyeol replied.

_ Kumalma na si lola. Tulog na siya ngayon. Under observation si lolo. Kapag daw 24 hours wala ng ibang komplikasyon, pwede na siyang iuwi at sa bahay nalang itutuloy ‘yung medication kasi masyadong magastos kung dito pa. _

_ Ikaw? Bakit gising ka pa? _

At nagpatuloy ang usapan nila. Baekhyun says na hindi siya makatulog and he’s worried. Hindi lang sa lolo nito kundi pati kay Chanyeol na rin mismo. May pasok pa ito bukas nang maaga but the next morning, hindi ito nakita ni Baekhyun pagbaba niya which is unusual kasi normally nasa lobby si Chanyeol, nagbibusy-busyhan para antayin siya sa may elevator.

Baekhyun was contemplating whether he would text and ask Chanyeol kung nasaan ito kaso naisip niyang baka wala lang sa lobby at pumasok naman since nasabi nitong hindi sila pwedeng basta bastang umabsent at si Sehun naman daw ang magbabantay sa hospital kasama ng lola nang makita niya ito na kausap ang guard sa labas.

Nakacasual attire si Chanyeol. Baekhyun frowns kasi tanghali na. 

So hindi ito pumasok.

Napatagal ang titig ni Baekhyun hanggang sa lumingon si Chanyeol sa direksyon kung asan siya at nag-tama ang tingin nila. He’s not sure if he is just assuming and imagining things pero umaliwalas ang aura ni Chanyeol nang makita siya.

He smiled. Nagpaalam si Chanyeol sa guard at tinapik pa ang balikat nito bago umikot. Nawala ang ngiti sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

_ Did Chanyeol ignore him? _

He stayed sa lobby. He doesn’t know what to do hanggang sa sampung minuto ang lumipas at nakita niyang muli si Chanyeol. Malamang ay sa entrance ng employees ito pumasok but then again, hindi ito nakasuot ng uniform. 

Chanyeol went to the front desk at may sinabi sa receptionist. Iniwas ni Baekhyun ang tingin dito at nagkunwareng busy sa phone nang makatanggap siya ng text mula kay Chanyeol mismo.

_ Magkita tayo sa taas. _

Hindi na inisip ni Baekhyun kung nagmukha siyang excited makausap at makaharap si Chanyeol, hindi na siya nag-abala pang alamin kung nakita siya nito basta dali-dali siyang tumayo at dumiretso sa elevator na hindi nagtagal ay bumukas din pagpindot niya.

After a while when he got into his room, someone knocked at the door and he already knows who it is.

Pinagbuksan niya si Chanyeol na kaagad pumasok at nilock ang pinto. Tatanungin palang sana ni Baekhyun kung bakit pa umabsent si Chanyeol sa trabaho kung pupunta rin naman pala doon nang yakapin siya nito. Mahigpit. Nakakulong siya ngayon sa mga bisig ni Chanyeol pero ang noo nito ay nakasandal sa balikat niya.

He hugs the taller back.

Hindi siya nagsalita. Hindi siya nagtanong kasi para saan pa? Alam naman niya kung ano ang problema.

Pinadaanan niya nalang ng kamay ang likod ni Chanyeol before patting it. 

Naglakad naman ito nang hindi bumibitaw kay Baekhyun. Ang liit niya sa bisig nito. Para siyang baby na dala-dala ni Chanyeol habang papunta sila sa may kama. Parang matutumba pero balanse ni Chanyeol na halos buhat na si Baekhyun.

Bumagsak sila sa kama pero hindi siya nito nadaganan. Chanyeol stood his upper body using both of his both arms.

Nagkatitigan sila hanggang sa lumapit nang lumapit si Chanyeol sa mukha ni Baekhyun.

He closed his eyes, thinking Chanyeol would kiss him on the lips but he’s wrong. He felt Chanyeol’s lips on his forehead instead.

Muling dumilat si Baekhyun at nakalayo na ulit si Chanyeol sakaniya. Punong-puno at halo-halo ang emosyon sa mga mata. 

He reached for Chanyeol’s face and caressed the cheek. 

“Wala kang tulog..” Malambing niyang sabi when he glided his hands up to touch the dark circle under Chanyeol’s eyes.

The latter smiled at saka ibinagsak ang sarili sa tabi niya. Pareho silang nakatitig sa ceiling.

“Imposibleng makakuha nang maayos na tulog sa ospital.”

“Edi go sleep here. Hindi ka na papasok?”

Umikot si Baekhyun upang dumapa at makita ang gwapong mukha ni Chanyeol. 

Umiling ito at saka nilapat ang isang braso sa may tapat ni Baekhyun before looking at it, motioning him na mahiga sa braso nito. And so that’s what Baekhyun did at saka hinila siya ni Chanyeol. Ang ending nasa dibdib na siya nito. He hugs Chanyeol by the waist.

Ang clingy. Sobrang affectionate. Not that ayaw ni Baekhyun tho.  _ He likes it. _

“Sleep na.” He says. Chanyeol closes his eyes with a smile on his lips.

_ Baekhyun provides the warmth.  _ Hindi lang dahil sa malamig na panahon kundi pati na rin sa  _ puso _ nito.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Dalawang oras din silang nakatulog. Kahit si Baekhyun ay nahawa sa antok. Hindi rin naman kasi kumpleto ang tulog niya.

Nauna siyang magising kay Chanyeol. Lumuwag na ang akap nito sakaniya kaya nakaalis siya sa bisig nito nang hindi ito naiistorbo. He lies on his stomach before staring at Chanyeol’s  _ gorgeous  _ face.

He put a finger on Chanyeol’s skin and delicately traced the bridge of the latter’s nose. Gumalaw si Chanyeol kaya inalis niya ‘yon at piniling titigan nalang ito.

Hindi maintindihan ni Baekhyun ang nararamdaman. Tulad noong nakaraan, he knows it is still not  _ love _ pero ayaw na niyang mawala si Chanyeol. Ayaw niyang mawalay kay Chanyeol but he has to. Hindi sa Baguio ang buhay niya at hindi rin naman siya handang sumugal upang iwanan ang nakasanayan sa Manila para sa isang bagay na hindi pa napag-uusapan, isang bagay na  _ walang kasiguraduhan. _

Hindi nagtagal ‘non ay dumilat na rin si Chanyeol and they both smiled at each other.

“Gutom ka?” Baekhyun asks bago tumayo. “Magpaparoom service ako ng food. Let’s eat.”

Bumangon si Chanyeol at sumandal sa headboard. Tumawag si Baekhyun sa baba and after that, he put his hand on Chanyeol’s head dahil malapit ito sakaniya then he stroked the hair.

Nakaupo pa rin si Chanyeol sa kama kaya madali itong naabot ni Baekhyun. Tumagilid ito ng pwesto and now Baekhyun is standing in between Chanyeol’s thighs. Ang dalawang kamay nito ay nasa magkabilang bewang ni Baekhyun.

“Babalik ka na ba sa ospital?” Baekhyun asks.

Ayun talaga ang plano ni Chanyeol. 

Actually, hindi nga dapat ito matutulog sa kwarto niya. Talagang pumunta lang sa hotel para magpaalam na bukas nalang papasok at ipaliwanag kung bakit at para na rin makita siya but later on he still chose to stay.

There’s something na pumigil kay Chanyeol at mukhang magbabago nanaman ang desisyon nitong bumalik sa ospital ngayong nagkatinginan sila ni Baekhyun.

Nagsusumigaw ang mga mata ni Baekhyun na mag-stay si Chanyeol for the day kaya umiling ito and smiled as if he’s talking to and cooing a baby.

“Bukas na lang.”

At naging dahilan ‘yon upang ngumiti nang malapad si Baekhyun. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


They stayed in the hotel room the whole day, ate together, watched movies, and cuddled.

Gabi when Baekhyun remembered na hindi pa nga pala siya nagshashower so nagpaalam siya kay Chanyeol, na iiwan muna ito saglit doon to take a bath. Nanonood lang si Chanyeol ng random TV shows hanggang sa mainip ito at pinatay nalang ang TV.

Baekhyun on the other hand is singing under the shower when he hears the door clicked. Hindi niya pala nailock. Nasanay kasi siya. Mag-isa lang naman siya kasi even sa bahay so he thinks there’s no need.

Paglingon niya sa may pinto, he almost jumped when he saw Chanyeol at katulad niya ay wala na rin itong suot.

“Pwedeng sumabay?”

Baekhyun let out a chuckle. Nagtanong pa, eh, mukhang readyng-ready na. 

They shared water under the shower. Naligo sila and Chanyeol helped him rinse his hair after shampooing it.

When someone’s already clean, aalis na dapat ito sa bathroom upang makapagbihis pero sila hindi. Baekhyun doesn’t know kung paanong may cellphone sa labas ng shower cubicle. Nakapatong ‘yon sa dry part ng counter, malayo sa sink. Malamang dala ni Chanyeol pagpasok nito ng banyo.

“What are you doing?” Baekhyun asks nang lumabas si Chanyeol ng cubicle without bothering to dry his body. Tumutulo ang tubig sa powder room ng CR.

Hindi naman sumagot si Chanyeol, thinking na na may tinetext ito, Baekhyun reached for his towel sa rack at akmang ibabalot na ang sarili upang makaalis na sila ron when an unfamiliar old song played. 

_ Kiss me, kiss me by Efren Montes.  _ 70s.

Nagpatugtog si Chanyeol at saka lumapit muli sakaniya.

He looks at Chanyeol with a confused face lalo pa nang kuhain nito ang towel mula sa kamay niya at muling sinampay sa rack bago hawakan ang kamay niya and the next thing Baekhyun knew, iniikot na siya ni Chanyeol as the latter turns on the shower.

They are dancing under the sprinkling water.

Natatawa nalang si Baekhyun pero sumasabay. He doesn’t know the song while Chanyeol is leading the dance, swaying Baekhyun from left to right. They are still both naked pero wala halong  _ horniness _ , nakatingin lang sila sa mata ng isa’t-isa, seizing the moment until the chorus came at sinabayan iyon ni Chanyeol.

_ A kiss me, kiss me in the morning _

_ Kiss me, kiss me in the night _

_ Kiss me, kiss me in the day time _

_ Kiss me, kiss me all the time _

_ Hold me, hold me, hold me darlin’ _

_ Hold me, hold me real tight _

_ Kiss me, hold me, hug me darlin’ …. _

Chanyeol pauses while the song is still playing on his phone. Mahina lang naman iyon kaya nang banggitin nito ang kasunod na lyrics ng kantang hininto at nasapawan ang volume ng music.

It doesn’t matter to Baekhyun, tho. Si Chanyeol lang ang nakikita at naririnig niya in that moment.

“.. _ with all your might.”  _ Dugtong ni Chanyeol before pulling Baekhyun closer to him and they hugged, their bodies pressed together.

Nang tumingala si Baekhyun, bahagyang yumuko si Chanyeol upang matignan din siya. Their eyes met. Medyo lumayo sila sa isa’t-isa to give space. Chanyeol then holds Baekhyun’s chin up and captures his lips.

Still dripping wet from the shower, nakalabas sila ng bathroom without breaking the kiss. Chanyeol lifts up Baekhyun from the ground that causes the latter to wrap his legs on Chanyeol’s waist. Both hands on Baekhyun’s bottom, Chanyeol glides one of his up to Baekhyun’s smooth and flawless back before gently laying him on the bed like Baekhyun’s body was going to break into pieces if Chanyeol didn’t do it carefully.

For him, Baekhyun’s body is a temple. So fragile, has to be taken care of.

“Ang ganda mo, Baek. Ang ganda ganda mo.” Chanyeol says in the most sincere and respectful tone Baekhyun has encountered kaya hindi na siya nagtaka when a tear fell from his eye.

He had never felt this love even sa mga past relationships niya. Yung tao pa palang hindi niya inexpect ang magpaparamdam ‘non sakaniya-na ang ganda niya,  _ ang ganda ganda niya. _

Due to the overflowing emotions, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol closer to him and continued what they didn’t finish in the bathroom.

They kissed. 

Chanyeol moves like he is memorizing every part of Baekhyun’s body. He didn’t leave a single part untouched. 

Chanyeol didn’t only take Baekhyun. He didn’t only fill Baekhyun up. They didn’t only had sex like the first time they have done it because that night, even without confessing to eac other, they both know they did it because of something more than just attraction.

_ They made love. _

  
  
  
  
  
  


Muli silang bumalik ng banyo at naligo pagkatapos. Around 9 PM when they decided to go out para bumili ng dinner at beer na rin sa convenience store. They ate in the hotel and stayed up until 3 AM drinking, watching, talking about random things, and cuddling. Ilang beses ding pinakanta ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol.

Indeed, it was Baekhyun’s  _ happiest night. _

5:30 AM nang umikot si Baekhyun and expected Chanyeol to be there at mayayakap niya nang sa mattress naglanding ang braso niya. He opened his eyes, looking for Chanyeol nang maramdaman ang lakas ng mahamog na hangin. He turned around and there at the balcony, he saw Chanyeol, revealing his sexy back with only pants on. Nakasandal ito sa railings, nakatingala sa langitan.

“You okay? Nakatulog ka ba?”

Nilingon siya ni Chanyeol at nakitang nakasuot na siya ng robe while hugging himself. Ngumiti ito sakaniya and gently pulled him at saka siya pinwesto sa harapan nito so Chanyeol could hug him from behind.

“Bakit gising ka na?” Chanyeol asks. Hindi nito sinagot ang tanong niya.

“Eh, ikaw? Bakit ka  _ pa? _ ” He stressed the last word.

Chanyeol chuckled and rested his chin on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Hindi ako makatulog. Aalis na rin naman ako mamaya-maya. May trabaho pa.”

“Can you work?” tanong nya, “Ni hindi ka natulog.”

“Kayang-kaya ko na. Kasama ba naman kita buong araw kahapon, eh.” Sabi nito.

Baekhyun shakes his head. Maya-maya lang, he yawned.

“Tulog ka pa. Kulang pa ‘yang tulog mo.”

Hindi naman na nagprotesta si Baekhyun kasi totoong inaantok pa siya. Madali siyang nakatulog and the next time he wakes up, he’s alone.

Alam na niya. Nagtatrabaho na si Chanyeol.

Bumangon siya, not feeling empty like how he was during his first week here in Baguio.

Sa saglit na panahon, maraming nagbago at kasama na ron ang nararamdaman niya para kay Chanyeol. 

Ngayon nalang niya ulit naramdaman ‘yung ganung excitement, ganung klaseng saya. 

It is like he is floating. He is on cloud 9.

Each day pass, mas lalong nadadagdagan ang eagerness niyang sumapit ang gabi para makasama na niya ulit si Chanyeol.

  
  
  


_ Pero mukhang iba ngayong gabi. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Malapit nang mag-ala sais. Kanina pa hindi nakikita ni Baekhyun si Chanyeol. Hindi rin ito nagrereply sa messages niya.

Hindi ba pumasok? Pero sabi nito kanina ay magtatrabaho. 

Baka nagkaron ng emergency sa hospital?

Hindi na niya alam kung ano ang iisipin. Nag-aalala siya. Napapraning siya kaya nang hindi talaga dumating si Chanyeol sa usual meeting place nila sa tuwing umaalis sila ng gabi, he decided na puntahan ito sa hospital. Mabuti at natandaan niya ang pangalan at doon siya nagpahatid sa taxi driver.

Pagdating doon ay dali-daling bumaba si Baekhyun at dumiretso sa nurse station. Ang problema lang ay hindi niya alam ang full name ng lolo nito but he still tried, natatandaan pa rin naman niya ‘yung room number dahil nakasama siya noong nilipat ito.

“Mr. Park? Sa geriatric ward 509 po?” 

He nods, muling pinasadahan ng nurse ng tingin ang list pero sadyang walang Mr. Park. Mabuti nalang at may isa pang nurse na nakarinig na binubulong-bulong nito ang  _ Mr. Park  _ nang paulit-ulit habang hinahanap iyon sa listahan.

“Mr. Park? Geriatric ward?”

Tumango si Baekhyun pati na rin ang nurse na kausap niya.

“Pinalabas na siya ng doctor niya kahapon. Wala na sila dito.”

At halos manlumo si Baekhyun sa narinig. Kung okay na si Lolo, nasaan si Chanyeol? Inaalagaan ito sa bahay? Tinutulungan ang lola?

Gusto man niyang malaman, wala naman siyang magawa. Ni hindi niya alam kung saan nakatira ito. 

Matamlay siyang nagpasalamat sa mga nurse at lumabas ng hospital. He has no choice but to go back to the hotel. Wala siyang ganang lumabas.

Nahiga nalang siya sa kama at nagsend ulit ng text message kay Chanyeol.

Pang-ilan na niya ‘yon ngayong araw.

_ Wherever you are, I hope you are alright. Miss you…  _

Pero dumating ang bukas nang wala siyang natatanggap na reply. Hindi niya pa rin nakikita si Chanyeol sa kahit saang parte ng hotel hanggang sa ilang araw na ang lumipas.

Naging taong hotel nalang si Baekhyun.

Hindi niya alam ang iisipin. Ano na bang nangyari kay Chanyeol?

Kinakain na ng lungkot at pag-aalala si Baekhyun kaya naman isang araw, on his second to the last day sa Baguio as per his schedule, nagtanong na siya sa receptionist na nalaman niyang kaclose ni Chanyeol the first time na tumapak siya sa hotel.

As far as he remembers, Jess ang pangalan nito.

Naguguluhan man at walang idea kung bakit hinahanap ng isang guest si Chanyeol, sinagot pa rin nito. It’s not like she’s going to give Chanyeol’s personal information sa stranger dahil ayun naman ang tao. Kahit pa guest si Baekhyun, he is still a _ stranger. _

“Nag-resign na po siya, sir.” Sabi nito at halos huminto ang mundo ni Baekhyun nang malaman na hindi pala nagpaalam si Chanyeol upang umabsent noong buong araw silang nagkasama kundi nagpaalam upang umalis ng trabaho.

Hindi siya nakapagsalita at mahinang nagpasalamat nalang.

He went back to his room at hindi pa rin makapaniwala sa lahat ng nangyari. Ang bigat-bigat ng dibdib niya. He wants to cry pero ayaw lumabas.

_ He has been ghosted. _ Pwede pala ‘yon kahit sa personal naman kayo nagkakausap? Posible rin pala ‘yon..

Itinulog ni Baekhyun ang sama ng loob. Dalawang araw nalang ang natitira sakaniya pero mukhang hindi na niya malilibot ag lugar but the next day, he did his best upang bumangon and fixed himself.

Bukas ay uuwi na siya. Bukas iiwan na niya ang Baguio at baka hindi na siya bumalik dito kung hindi magandang memorya ang iiwanan niya kaya kahit mahirap, susubukan niyang gumawa ng bagong alaala sa loob ng isang araw kahit mag-isa lang siya.

He chose to walk. He has no place to go kaya kung saan nalang siya dalhin ng mga paa niya at hindi niya lubos akalain na sa unang destinasyon pa niya sa probinsya siya dadalhin ng mga paa niya. 

Sa eatery na tinuro ni Chanyeol. Katulad noong unang punta niya, busy pa rin ang mga tao ron. Crowded pa rin.

_ Ang bilis. _ Mag-iisang buwan na.

Tumalikod siya at piniling umalis nalang. 

Nagbalik ang Baekhyun na unang dumating sa lugar. Mag-isa, malungkot, hindi alam kung saan pupunta.

Para siyang isang batang pinangakuang pupunta sa amusement park pero sa huli  _ iiwanan _ at ililigaw lang din pala.

Muli niyang chineck ang cellphone. May notification. His heart skipped a bit at hindi niya naiwasang umasa na baka si Chanyeol ‘yon pero to his dismay, it is Jongdae. Tinatanong kung ayos na ba siya at sapat na ba ang isang buwan dahil sa ayaw man niya o gusto niya, kailangan na niyang bumalik bukas.

Gusto niya sanang magreply at sabihing hindi siya ayos at mas malungkot pa ang pakiramdam niya ngayon kaysa noong dumating siya pero ayaw na niyang magtagal pa dahil alam niyang hindi maaring hindi niya maalala si Chanyeol sa kahit saang lugar sa Baguio. Inikot nila ito nang magkasama.

Pero hindi ginawa ni Baekhyun dahil wala pa siya sa mood sabihin at ilabas ang lahat. Tinago niya ang cellphone nang hindi nirereplyan ang kaibigan at pinagpatuloy ang paglalakad.

Inubos niya ang oras. Madilim na nang magbalik siya sa hotel. Kanina bago siya lumabas ay inayos na niya ang mga gamit niya. Wala na siyang balak magtagal pa doon. Palilipasin lang niya ang gabi at aalis na siya.

Kung tutuusin, dapat ay noong araw na nalaman niyang umalis si Chanyeol nang walang pasabi ay umuwi na siya but he gave Chanyeol the benefit of the doubt. Umasa siyang darating ito at kakatakot sa labas ng kwarto niya upang humingi ng yakap katulad ng palagi nitong ginagawa at magpaliwanag pero wala. Walang Chanyeol na dumating.

Morning came, suot ang jacket at dala ang lahat ng kailangan, wala siya ni isang iniwan, nag-check out na si Baekhyun. 

Wala siyang tulog. Inantay lang niyang magliwanag.

Pagsapit ng 6 AM ay naghanda na siya dahil ayaw na niyang mas tumagal pa sa lugar. Parang hindi na siya makakahinga pa.

The guard offered na ipag-abang siya ng taxi but Baekhyun insisted na kaya na niya. 

Maaalala lang niya ulit si Chanyeol, eh. Ito kasi ang palaging gumagawa non para sakaniya.

He hailed a cab at nagpahatid sa sakayan ng bus pauwing Manila.

Habang nasa byahe, nadaanan nila ang Valley of Colors. Naalala niyang nagbiro si Chanyeol na gusto nito ng makulay na bahay nang mapadaan din sila doon on the way to the strawberry farm.

He rolled down the windows at saka tinitigan ang makukulay na bahay then he closed his eyes. He can see Chanyeol’s handsome face, laughing habang nagkukwento randomly.

Nakaramdam si Baekhyun ng kirot sa dibdib and when he opened his eyes again, nakalagpas na sila sa mga bahay. 

He takes a deep breath at muli nang sinara ang bintana.

Hindi nagtagal, nakarating na rin sila sa sakayan ng bus. Baekhyun bit his lower lip, exhaled, at saka bumaba.

_ This is it. He’s really going back. _ He is really leaving the place.

Naglakad siya papunta sa bilihan ng ticket. Hindi mahaba ang pila kaya nakakuha siya kaagad. After that, tinatago niya sa bag ang wallet when he hears a familiar voice na nagpahinto sakaniya. 

Kaagad siyang lumingon sa direksyon ng pinanggalingan ng boses and on his left, he saw the guy na ilang araw na niyang hinahanap at mukhang hinatid nito ang pinsang Sehun na hindi alam ni Baekhyun kung saan papunta.

Nakasakay ito sa motor, tinanguan si Sehun at akmang aalis na when his eyes landed on Baekhyun.

Halatang nagulat si Chanyeol. Buong akala ni Baekhyun ay tutuloy pa rin ito sa pag-alis pero hindi. Pinatay ni Chanyeol ang makina ng motorsiklo, tinanggal ang helmet, at saka bumaba.

Baekhyun stayed where he stood. Konti lang ang tao, mas lalo pa sa kung asan siya kaya madaling nakalapit si Chanyeol. He’s gripping his luggage’s handle tightly.

“Uuwi ka na pala..” Ang sabi nito pagkalapit sakaniya.

He nodded. Gusto niyang mas lumapit pa, tumalon kay Chanyeol at yakapin ito pero hindi niya ginawa. Hindi siya tanga. Kung hindi pa sila aksidenteng nagkita ay hindi sila makakapagpaalam sa isa’t-isa.

_ Walang pakielam si Chanyeol sakaniya. _ Wala lang siya para rito.

“Yeah.. And will probably never go back.”

Chanyeol pressed his lips together. Medyo matagal walang nagsalita until he finds the courage to say the word he knows he needs to say to Baekhyun.

_ “I’m sorry.” _

Baekhyun gulped the lump in his throat. His lips are shaking but he managed to open his mouth and talk nang hindi nanginginig ang boses. He did his best para magawa ‘yon pero kahit gaano pa niya ipakita na walang epekto ang lahat sakaniya,  _ his eyes never lie. _

Malulungkot ang mga ‘yon.

“Para saan? Sa hindi pagsabing umalis ka na pala sa trabaho? Sa hindi pagreply sa text maski sa messenger? O sa hindi na pagpapakita ulit?”

Napayuko si Chanyeol. “Sa lahat.”

Baekhyun flashed a weak smile. “It’s okay. Naiintindihan ko. Wala ka naman talagang obligasyon para gawin mo lahat ‘yon.  _ Wala namang tayo. _ ”

Ilang saglit ang lumipas, hindi nakapagsalita si Chanyeol. Sa tingin ni Baekhyun ay nagsasayang nalang siya ng oras kaya nagpaalam na siya.

“I’m going. Thank you for everything.” He says at tumalikod na. Akmang aalis na when he felt a grip on his wrist. Napapikit siya.  _ He doesn’t want to cry. _

“I’m sorry, Baek..” This time, mas malambing na ang tono ni Chanyeol. Baekhyun took a deep breath as he says, “Ayos lang.”

Pero hinarap siya ni Chanyeol. He is too weak to protest. Hinayaan niya nalang ito.

“Natakot kasi ako, eh.. Natakot ako sa nararamdaman ko.”

At doon na namuo ang luha sa mata ni Baekhyun. “Bakit? Tingin mo ba hindi ko mapananagutan ‘tong nasimulan natin? I know that you know.. Hindi ka tanga.” He says. “You know I went here because of a failed relationship.” Hindi nagsalita si Chanyeol and Baekhyun assumed it is a yes. Ngayon niya lang ito sasabihin. “Naiintindihan ko kung bakit ka natakot pero ayoko namang umalis dito at bumalik sa Manila nang hindi naipagtatanggol ‘yung sarili ko.” 

Naghihintay lang si Chanyeol ng kasunod.

“Hindi kita ginawang pampalipas oras at panakip butas, Chanyeol. Lahat ng pinakita ko sayo totoo. Hindi ko pa lang masabi kasi just like you I was also afraid kaya I planned na sabihin sayo lahat ng ‘to sa araw bago ako umalis sana, na nangyayari na nga ngayon, kasi baka hindi tayo pareho ng gusto. I want this to work, Chanyeol.  _ I wanted this to work _ .” Pinunasan ni Baekhyun ang luha. Mahina lang ang mga boses nila. Kahit malayo at nasa dulo, may ibang tao pa rin at hindi sila gagawa ng kahit anong eksena. Nananatili at mananatili silang kalmado. “Pero sa nangyayari ngayon, I don’t think we both want the same thing to happen.”

“Maniwala ka gusto ko, Baekhyun..” Mabilis na sagot ni Chanyeol. Katulad ng ginawa nito, naghintay rin si Baekhyun at nakinig lang. “Pero parang hindi  _ pa _ talaga pwede, eh.”

**_“Edi kung hindi ngayon, kailan?”_ **

Hindi nakasagot si Chanyeol bagkus ay ipinaliwanag nito ang dahilan sa likod kung bakit niya nasabi ‘yon. “Bago ka pa dumating, nakaplano na ang pagresign ko sa trabaho. Matagal na akong nag-apply sa ibang bansa. Two months ago pa.  _ Aalis ako, Baekhyun _ . Hindi ko dito pinlano ang buhay ko.” Ang sabi nito, “Nagkataon lang na magkakilala na tayo nang tawagan nila ako. Nagugustuhan na kita, eh. Hindi ko alam kung paanong sasabihin sayo. Ayoko na sanang umalis pero tinanong ko ‘yung sarili ko, handa ba talaga akong isugal ‘to? At nasagot ‘yon nang maospital si lolo. Hindi, Baekhyun. Hindi pa. May mga pangarap pa akong kailangan abutin para mabigyan nang mas maganda ‘yung pamilya ko. Yon? Yung trabaho ko? Hindi ‘yon sasapat para magawa ko ‘yung gusto ko. Mahaba pa ‘yung tatahakin ko. Hindi ganitong buhay ang pinangarap ko para sa pamilya ko.”

At mas lalong naiyak si Baekhyun. Kahit si Chanyeol ay babagsak na ang luha.

“At alam kong alam mo.. hindi sapat na pundasyon ang meron tayo para sumugal tayo sa isang bagay na hindi sigurado. Pwedeng gusto natin, magagawa natin, pero hanggang kailan?”

“I’m sorry.” Sabi pa nito, “Hindi lang dahil sa bigla nalang akong nawala kundi dahil nagkamali rin ako sa lahat ng ‘to. Ayokong isipin mo na pinagsisisihan ko ang lahat ng nangyari dahil hindi, Baekhyun. Naging masaya ako.” Gustong-gustong hawakan ni Chanyeol ang kamay niya pero pinigilan nito ang sarili. “At alam kong ikaw rin pero hindi ito ‘yung tamang panahon. Mali dahil hindi ko ‘yon inisip at binalewala ko kahit alam kong pwede kitang masaktan at nangyayari na nga ‘yon ngayon.”

Pero kahit masakit, naiintindihan na ni Baekhyun ngayon. Hindi lang naman ito kasalanan ni Chanyeol. Pareho nilang hinayaan mangyari ang mga nangyari without thinking what the consequences would be.

“You don’t have to.”

Hindi na napigilan ni Chanyeol at lumapit na ito upang mayakap si Baekhyun. He hugs back.

“Katulad mo, hindi rin dito ang buhay ko.  _ Kailangan ko nang umuwi. _ ”

Kaya pagkatapos ng ilang saglit pa, binitawan na nila ang isa’t-isa.

“Mag-iingat ka.” Ang sabi ni Chanyeol.

_ Sayang.  _ Kung napag-usapan lang sana nila, they could have spent his last days there per siguro sinadya ring hindi mangyari para mas madaling tanggapin kasi kung nagtagal, mas mahihirapan siyang lisanin ang lugar pati na rin ang mga alaala rito. May mga iba ring priority si Chanyeol at masakit man aminin, hindi siya kasali doon.

Ngumiti si Baekhyun. Tanggap na niya.  _ Hanggang dito nalang talaga. _

Pareho silang nagpunas ng luha at huminga si Baekhyun nang malalim nang dumating na ang bus byaheng Manila. It’s time for him to leave. Nagtatawag na ang konduktor.

“Paano…” He says, “Aalis na ako.”

Tumango si Chanyeol. Gaya ng kanya ay malungkot din ang mga mata.

“Ingat ka.” Pag-ulit muli nito.

He nods at tinulungan siya ni Chanyeol sa dala. Kinuha naman ‘yon ng konduktor. Pasakay na rin sana si Baekhyun upang sundan kung saan dinala ang gamit niya nang tawagin siya ni Chanyeol sa  _ huling pagkakataon. _

“Baekhyun.”

Nilingon niya ito. Saglit siyang tinitigan ni Chanyeol sa mata bago sabihing, “Hindi pa dito natatapos ang buhay. Sana sa muling pagkikita natin,  _ maliwanag na ang mga bituing nagtatago sa madilim na langit. _ ” 

Baekhyun knows what Chanyeol meant by that at hindi magbabago iyon.

For Chanyeol,  _ he will always be a sky full of stars. _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Alam mo kung natutunaw lang ang tao sa digital picture, parang malagkit na ice cream na siguro ‘yang cellphone mo ngayon.”

Baekhyun scowled at his best friend, Jongdae, na nahuli nanaman siyang nakatitig sa isa sa mga picture nila ni Chanyeol sa Baguio.

It’s been six months. A month after niyang makabalik sa Manila ay nakatanggap siya ng email mula kay Chanyeol at naglalaman ‘yon ng isang drive folder kung saan andon lahat ng pictures nila sa Baguio. 

Alam na rin ni Jongdae ang buong storya. Nagkwento si Baekhyun noong kaya na niya at sinabi nito na tama lang ang naging desisyon nilang dalawa.

They barely know each other at aminin man ni Baekhyun sa sarili niya o hindi, kahit pa totoo lahat ng pinakita niya kay Chanyeol, hindi magsisimula ang namagitan sakanila kung hindi dahil sa sobrang lungkot niya kaya may parte pa rin doon ang ex niya. He hadn’t fully moved on noong panahon na ‘yon at paano nila kung sumugal sila? Kung sumugal siya? Siguradong magiging napakasakit lang lalo na sa parte ni Chanyeol.. At siya rin naman na hindi namamalayan ay baka nagkukulang na pala. 

Isa pang bagay na natutunan ni Baekhyun ay huwag subukang ibigay ang sarili sa iba kung hindi tuluyang nabibitawan ang isa.

Ngayon, kasal na ang ex niya at wala nalang kay Baekhyun ‘yon ngayon. Syempre, hindi pumunta si Baekhyun. Not because he still loves his ex dearly and he is bitter pero para saan pa, eh, ex na siya? 

Niloko pa siya.

Lumabas sila ni Jongdae ‘non. Ever since din nang makabalik siya galing Baguio, mas lalo pa nang malaman nito ang nangyari doon, hindi na siya hinayaan ng kaibigan magmukmok at puro trabaho ang atupagin.

Now, Baekhyun is proud to say na he is starting to live his life again.

Hindi man nasabi, isa iyon sa mga natutunan niya kay Chanyeol.

“Nasaan na kaya siya ‘no?” Ang tanong ni Baekhyun sa kaibigan.

Napairap si Jongdae. As much as possible, ayaw nitong pag-usapan. Paano ba naman.. Pag balik nito mula sa Baguio ay parang mas heart broken pa kaysa noong bago pumunta at alam ni Baekhyunn ‘yon.

Actually for months, it left a question in his mind.

_ Did Baguio mend his broken heart or it only broke his heart even more? _

At nito niya lang nasagot ang tanong na ‘yon.

_ Pareho.  _ Baguio did mend and break his heart.

Sa saglit na panahon, gumaling ang sugat na iniwan ng ex niya dahil sa isang lalaking naniniwalang may nakatagong saya at sigla sa likod ng malulungkot niyang mga mata at napalabas ng lalaking ‘yon. Kaso nga lang sa bandang huli, nasaktan ulit siya pero masasabi niyang the last pain he experienced is worth it.

Dahil kung hindi nangyari ang lahat ng nangyari, malamang ay nagmumukmok pa rin siya lalo pa’t kasal na ngayon ang ex niya at hindi niya makikilala si Chanyeol. Ang taong nagturo sakaniyang huwag matakot magpakatotoo sa nararamdaman.

Now, he knows Chanyeol is reaching for his dreams at masaya si Baekhyun malaman ‘yon. Sa pag-alis ni Chanyeol, matutupad na nito ang mga pangarap para sa pamilya.

Nakikita ni Baekhyun na masaya ito dahil sa mga Facebook posts though hindi niya alam kung ano ang trabaho nito dahil puro view and scenery lang ang posts ni Chanyeol. Yung dating nagsasabi sakaniyang magpakuha ng litrato sa isang lugar ay nag-iba na ngayon. Siguro nagkapalit sila kasi ngayon si Baekhyun ginagawa na niya ang advice ni Chanyeol para raw kapag sinabi niya sa iba ay maniniwala sila kasi may pruwebang andon siya.

_ O hindi.. _ Baka hindi lang pinopost ni Chanyeol.

Hindi rin sila nagchachat. Ang huling conversation was when Chanyeol sent him the drive. Nakuha nito ang personal email address niya sa Instagram. Nagpasalamat lang si Baekhyun at nagsabing mag-ingat kung nasaang parte man si Chanyeol ng mundo at hindi na niya muling tinignan kung nagreply pa ba ito o hindi na. Hindi rin naman niya ginagamit ang email na ‘yon dahil mas active siya sa business email add.

Masasabi naman ni Baekhyun na masaya na siya at mukhang si Chanyeol din naman dahil sino ba namang unti-unti nang natutupad ang mga pangarap na hindi, diba?

At sa ngayon, kuntento na si Baekhyun dahil balang araw, naniniwala siyang magkikita ulit sila at katulad ng huling mga sinabi ni Chanyeol, sinisiguro niyang mas maliwanag na ang mga bituin sa madilim na kalangitan.

It doesn’t matter to them whether they will continue what they had started. Hindi naman kasi masasabi ang pagkakataon pero kung sakaling  _ magkikita silang muli _ , isa lang ang gustong malaman ng isa’t-isa at ‘yon ay wala silang pinagsisisihan sa lahat ng nangyari.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> kung nakarating ka dito sa dulo, ibig sabihin tinapos mo so THANK YOU VERY MUCH.
> 
> idk kung may nakapansin pero there's a line na naka-bold at isa lang 'yon. hindi talaga related 'yung title ng fic sa song kung yun ang expected niyo but the title is the answer to the that bolded line.
> 
> isipin nalang natin na kung merong make up-break up fic, hiwalay naman sa kwento ng chanyeol and baekhyun dito. this one's the "break up" and the sequel contains the "make up". 
> 
> SEQUEL: Pang Habang Buhay (check my list of works or go to the series (a sky full of stars) to read and know how their story went.


End file.
